I Just Want You
by SilentScream
Summary: An index finger traveled up his chin and through his lips, into Cody’s parted mouth as he struggled for air. The hands squeezed tighter as the index finger brushed his tongue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic in this section, I have several more chapters done because I've found that if I don't I never finish. I'm going to change the rating to 'M' by the next chapter though. So yeah, that's it. Enjoy.**

"Okay class, I guess that's it for today. Remember test on chapter five tomorrow, quadratic equations . You can use your calculators if you want to. You'll be able to leave when your done with the test, it's all I have planned for the period."

A short, frumpy woman announced to the class, giving the all clear to class that it was alright to pack their things up. Over the bustle she began to speak again as she packed her own things.

"Well, have a great afternoon, though it looks like it might rain…I might have to put on my other jacket, and grab my umbrella…" She continued to ramble on to herself as the final students slowly began to file out.

Cody had placed his book and binder in his backpack and slung the heavy Jansport over his shoulder and made his way over to his locker. The halls were empty save for the few students still lingering on campus waiting for their rides over an hour late, or those just getting out of the few offered seventh periods.

Cody stopped at his locker, kneeled down and spun his combination, he opened his locker to reveal hot pink checkers all over the inside courtesy of previous owners. He had tried to get Zack to trade with him before he saw but Zack had spotted the flush out of the corner of his eye and preferred the Marilyn Manson sticker and giant purple sharpie writing, _Vanessa wuz here C/O '96_; which he had taken upon himself to scribble out.

He unzipped his bag to empty it of all unnecessary books. He thought back on each class as he pulled out each book to see if he needed it or not. French, no. Into the locker it went, Geography, finished in class, inside; English, no, he had a paper to finish at home.

As his backpack became lighter he reached his gym clothes and was about to shove them in his locker, but decided to take them home to have his mom wash them, they were quite rank. He held them to his face, _Yeah they definitely need to be washed_, he thought to himself. He placed them back in his bag along with his Int. Algebra book, zipped up and headed down the hall.

Cody, now 14, was a freshman in high school. He was starting to get used to the way things worked. It was mid November and he had finally memorized where all his classes were; where Zack's were so he'd always know where to find him. He and Zack hung out sometimes, but Zach had made his own friends in his classes and through his JV football team.

Cody still hung out with Tapeworm. They had known each other for a little over three years now. Tapeworm had grown about a half a foot and was still as lanky as he had been when he was younger, Cody was about a head shorter than him and just as thin. After the first day of school they were ecstatic to realize that that they had three classes together; English, Geography, and Intermediate Algebra.

Tapeworm wasn't at school today, he had called Cody yesterday telling him he thought he had caught what was going around school and if he got any worse he wasn't going to come today. Cody reached Tape's locker and did his combination, he was going to bring him his math and geography book since he would sort of pass it on his way home.

He actually just needed an excuse to not go home just yet, he didn't fell like being alone in the suite quite yet since his mom was working and Zack was still at practice.

His mom had taken second job, a part-time thing where most of the money she earned went directly into the boys college fund accounts which Kurt had started for them two years ago. Cody knew she wanted to be able to afford, or at least help pay for most of their college expenses, Carey and Kurt both wanted the best for their boys. He also knew she was secretly hoping Zack would get a sports scholarship and he would get some academic scholarship, but the chances of both of them getting one weren't very high. The rest of the money from that job was being put towards a home of their own, he hated seeing his mom sleeping on the pull out bed. He knew it would take a lot to be able to afford all these things, he just didn't like seeing his mom struggling so much.

Cody glanced at his watch and noticed he had five and half minutes to get to the front of school to catch his bus. He reached the stop on time and stepped back as the doors opened, stepped in and deposited his dollar twenty five and smiled up at the bus driver who nodded and smiled back. He took a window seat and watched the gloomy November sky.

He had reached his usual stop at the park across from the Tipton and instead of heading a block up the street and making a left to get to the Tipton, he started walking though the park, Tapeworm's house was two blocks away from the other side of the park.

The sky had gotten really dark at this point and Cody reconsidered just going home, but since he was already halfway through the park he decided he'd gone too far to just turn around. His bag was little heavy so he shifted his back to try and make it more comfortable, while doing this he wasn't paying attention to the ground in front of him and ended up tripping on a loose root. Cody fell forward, scraping his bare elbow and hands as he had tried to brake his fall.

Cody rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, and wiped his hands on his pants, wincing at the slight sting. He saw a bench and water fountain nearby. He placed his bag down on the bench and held one hand under the faucet as he tried to clean out the dirt when he felt something wet hit his nose, then his lip.

He looked up and more and more rain drops began to fall until it became a steady down pour. He rushed over to his bag and pulled it over his head in an attempt to shield him from the rain, but he was already soaked.

Cody continued until he had reached the other side of the park, the rain was coming down hard now and it was making so much noise it was difficult to hear anything. The park was empty and he could see people across the street running into their homes.

He was about to cross the street when he suddenly felt something heavy and cold wrap around his neck from behind, which he quickly identified as a pair of hands that's began to squeeze around his neck tightly; blocking airflow. Cody tried to pull the hands away, scratching at them, but they just tightened their grip and his attempts where reduced to a snails pace as the oxygen to his brain dwindled. An index finger traveled up his chin and through his lips, into Cody's parted mouth as he struggled for air. The hands squeezed tighter as the index finger brushed his tongue.

Tighter, a final breath escaped his lips and his eyes were sent rolling into the back of his head, as the hands released, all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's eyes began to flutter, he opened them groggily. He felt terrible. When he became more conscious he realized that he was moving, not himself, but wherever he was. He then recalled the park, and then… then… then the hands, the cold hard hands wrapped around his neck so tightly. He recalled the finger brushing his tongue and how it tasted of dirt and salt and Cody couldn't help the sudden nausea that had come over him as he vomited. And now he was here, and he didn't know where here was.

He felt the left side of his face pressed against a soft, wet surface that smelled of mildew, he looked in front of him and saw a metal sliding door. He came to the terrifying conclusion that he was in someone's van. He went to prop himself up only to find that his hands we bound together behind his back. Cody began to panic. He started to scream for help over and over again, until his throat was raw, he was to close to the back of the front seat that he couldn't see who was driving. His screams of protest obviously didn't phase this person.

Cody tried something else, he began to plead for this person to let him go.

"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear. I haven't even seen your face. Please. Please. Please." Cody repeated for the longest time, tears streaming down the sides of his face. He continued until his voice began to crack and the snot dripping down from his nose mixed with the saliva that came out from each choked plea. A million thoughts were racing through his head, none of them very good.

He had stopped begging when his voice became a silent whisper. He just lay there sobbing quietly to himself, sniffling occasionally.

It had seemed like forever but the vehicle had finally stopped. Cody began to think the worst. He heard the front door open and the driver get out and slam the door again. He heard his foot steps reach around to the front of the sliding door and as soon as Cody saw the door move he shut his eyes.

He heard the door clank as it hit the other side and he could feel wind hitting his face and droplets of rain splash against his skin, but he kept his eyes shut tight.

Cody instantly tensed up as he felt two hand grasp him firmly around the shoulders and slide him across the van until he could feel rain pounding against his whole body. The hands gripped even tighter as he felt himself being lifted up and out of the van and suddenly he could feel his feet touching ground. The hands let go.

This was it, he was going to let him go, Cody thought to himself. He was good, he never opened his eyes, he promised he wasn't going to tell anyone. And now, he was going to let him go.

Cody stood there for a second, shaking from the cold. Waiting.

He felt the hands behind him nudge him and he stumbled forward. They continued to push him as he took cautious steps, still not wanting to open his eyes. It wasn't until with one final push, full of force Cody lost his balance and fell forward. Instinct had him open his eyes and attempt to brace himself with his hands, but they were still bound together behind his back. Cody landed flat on his face onto wet asphalt, scraping his chin and forehead. His captor pulled him up by the back of his shirt and continued to prod him along until they reached a door.

The captor walked in front of Cody, and he saw it was a man, which he had secretly thought it was all along. This man was about a foot taller than himself with a stockier build, but he averted his eyes not wanting to make any eye contact with him. He unlocked and opened the door to revel an unlit room and ushered Cody quickly inside, the man peering over his shoulders anxiously.

Once inside the man made no effort to turn on the light but continued to prod Cody along. Cody felt like he was some cow, being prodded off to the slaughter house. He stumbled into random objects in the dark while the man deftly made his way through the room.

He stopped at a white door that was covered in heavy chains to keep something out, but as the man began to undo them, Cody had the sickening feeling they were to keep something in.

Once he had undone all locks and chains he swung open the door with a heavy creaking noise, and once again the lights were off. He shoved Cody in and he once again hit the floor. The man flicked on some dim fluorescent lights and Cody was now face to face with his captor as he began to walk towards him.

The man kneeled down in front of Cody and lifted his face up by his chin. Cody was quietly crying and trembling slightly.

"Shhhh. Hush, hush." The man had finally spoken in a scratchy voice. "It's okay," he continued "I'm not going to hurt you. Such a beautiful face." Tears still silently streaming down the side of his face. The man was smiling with a far away look in his eye.

Still grasping Cody by his chin he leaned forward and placed his rough mouth on Cody's soft, trembling lips. Parted them for him and forced his tongue inside. All the while Cody trying to wriggle out of his grasp only to have him clench his chin tighter, nails digging in and press harder and more forcefully into the kiss. The more Cody struggled against it, the rougher he got, biting his lip and sucking all the air out of his lungs.

When Cody's eyes began to flutter the man stopped, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. Cody froze as the man straddled him and reached around behind him. Cody heard as snap and felt his arms go free.

He instantly backed himself up into a corner, trying to get himself as far as he could from the man still holding a knife. The man took several steps toward him and Cody could feel him leering down on him, he looked up and saw the man towering over him.

He finally knelt down to Cody's eye level and pressed a finger over his lips. He took off Cody's left shoe, then both his socks. He then reached towards Cody's belt buckle and undid it. Cody shook his head, tears brimming over his eyes. He made to move but the man thrust the knife to his throat and all movement was stopped. When he had pulled the belt out of its final loop, he then unzipped Cody's pants and pulled them down his scrawny legs. He continued this agonizingly slow process until Cody was completely naked. The man grabbed all of Cody's clothes, got up and headed towards the door. He took one last longingly look at Cody, then turned off the lights and shut the door.

Cody could hear the chains and deadbolts all being locked.

Cody squinted, the only light source was the sliver between the door and the floor in front of him and a what appeared to look like the glow of a flashlight in the corner of the ceiling. Cody squinted and noticed a much smaller glowing red dot above it and knew it was a camera. _He_ was watching him.

Cody drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to conceal as much of himself as he could. He rested his head against the wall next to him and continued to cry silently.

Zack entered his suite dripping wet. He dropped his backpack on the floor and his practice bag on the floor, shook himself a little to get rid of excess water and proceeded towards the bathroom. He noticed his and Cody's bedroom door was closed and as he entered the bathroom he called out, "Hey Cody, I'm gonna take a shower." and slammed the door. Running water could be heard.

Fifteen minutes later Zack emerged from the shower feeling warm and refreshed and went to his room, towel clad to put on his pajamas.

"Heya Codster how was sc…" he stopped noticing Cody wasn't in there. He shrugged and got dressed anyways. Maybe he was in the kitchen.

Zack walked out into the living area and saw no signs of Cody and assumed he wasn't home yet, flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to channel surf until he settled on movie that was already half over but had piqued his interest. Some serial killer was finding new and interesting way to kill his victims.

Zack laughed at the characters. "Pft, what idiots, don't you know you never do that." He talked to the screen. "No, don't go there. Moron. Get what you deserve." He got up to grab a bag of chips and sat back down again.

"It's raining, typical. No, you so do not go into the empty park, alone, at night when it's raining. Yeah. See, I told you." Zack continued talking throughout the whole movie.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Zack screamed, startled by his mom as she walked inside.

"Oh, just the TV." Zack replied.

"Oh, uh, okay." Carey nodded, "As long as you weren't talking to yourself."

"Naw." Zack said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Hey where's your brother?"

"I dunno, I'm not his keeper. He wasn't here when I got home."

"Well it's past seven should I be worried?" Carey asked a little nervously.

"No, I don't think so, Cody's a big boy mom. I'm sure he's just doing something homework related and got so caught up he forgot to call. You know how he gets." Zack had gotten up to face him mom and assure her that everything was probably alright. He stared up at her, only inches shorter than her now.

"Well," she stretched out "I guess your right, I have a show tonight at eight. He should be home before then you think?" she questioned.

"Yeah, and if not no later, I'm sure he'd pop in to let you know he's home. He is the responsible twin after all."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to fix dinner then get ready. Mac n' cheese sound good? It's fast."

"Yeah sounds fine."

As Carey began to cook, Zack began to wonder where exactly Cody was. It wasn't really like him to not call, but then again maybe he was changing, he wasn't spending as much time with him as he used to. At school he hung out with Tapeworm and Zack his friends. And at home Cody's time was usually spent doing all his homework, while Zack got home at six every night after practice and went straight to the couch.

So Zack thought it was possible Cody was just off somewhere and simply was not planning on calling, he'd make sure he was home before it got too late.

Zack found that a tiny bit comforting and continued to watch TV from the counter as he ate the finished Mac n' cheese. His mom hurriedly chomping hers down so she could begin to get ready.

It was now seven forty five and Cody still wasn't home. Carey was hovering over the phone and glancing at the clock, and finally decided to leave.

"Now you make sure I know when he comes home right?" she said as she walked out the door.

"Yes mom, good luck." Zack wished her as he waved goodbye and she blew a kiss towards him.

Zack shut the door behind her and jumped back on the couch, half an hour later his eyelids began to feel very heavy and he couldn't help but fall asleep. Tiny snores escaping from his mouth.

Cody was silent, he had run out of tears to shed. He rubbed his puffy eyes and decided to get up, slowly grasping at the wall as he stood. He stood in the darkness for a while allowing his eyes to adjust and they slowly came around, he had to squint. There wasn't much to see anyways. He stretched his hands out in front of him and began to grope the wall beside him.

He walked slowly along, hands gliding against the smooth rubber covered walls until his foot hit something. He reached out his toe cautiously and held it hovering for a second before releasing it down to find a plush surface. He continued to feel and concluded that due to its size and the way it felt, it had to be a mattress.

Cody continued around the room until he had walked around it's whole perimeter. The whole room was no bigger than eight by eight feet and there was a drain in the middle. He felt like he was trapped inside a small, dark tomb. Cody walked back over to the mattress and hesitantly laid down. It was lumpy and smelt of urine but it was better than the floor. Cody lay his head down in the best spot he could find, curled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Within minutes soft breathing could be heard escaping from his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing, sorry if I made you wait to long. Oh, and coltonsgurl540, I think you might be surprised. I think there's something different that won't make it like all the others.**

Cody felt soft hands grasping his shoulders.

"Mom, no…" Cody mumbled. He felt something wet on his face. He brushed it away as he rubbed his eyes and his vision became clearer. His eyes widened as he saw this strange man in front of him and everything came rushing back to him.

The man had a wet towel in his hand and he was cleaning Cody's face. Cody sat up and slapped the hand away again. The man ignored him and continued, gliding the towel down Cody's neck, to navel then lower.

"NO." Cody yelled. "Get away from me you fuck face." Cody yelled angrily. The man was still silently wiping away at Cody as he tried to get up. "Can't you hear me you fucking pervert? Don't touch me." Cody glanced over the mans shoulder and noticed that he had left the inside unlocked.

The man was busy dipping the towel in a bucket of water when Cody managed to kick him in his face, throwing him off balance and he sprinted towards the door as fast as he could.

Cody had it, he could feel the cool metal door knob in his hand and was about to open it when he felt something grab his ankle and pull him backwards. Cody desperately held onto the door knob as he felt the mans nails digging into his ankle, he yelped as he felt them puncture his skin.

The man had began to crawl up Cody's leg until he reached his torso and wrapped his arms around him and pulled until Cody felt the door knob slip from his grip. Kicking and thrashing violently against the man he yelled hoping someone could here him.

"Help! Help! I'm in here! Help!" Cody screamed, his voice cracking.

The man had threw him down full force and Cody hit the floor roughly. The man backhanded Cody across the face.

"Bad!" The man spoke angrily, his voice shaking with fury. "Such a bad boy! Don't you like to be clean? Why must you say such hurtful things? So naughty." He hit Cody again. Cody chocked and spit out some blood.

Cody was still coughing on the floor when the man turned and grabbed the bucket full of water. He hovered over Cody for a second shacking his head then dumped the water on Cody.

Cody's mouth widened as he let out a silent scream. The water was freezing, and he began to shiver. The man looked as if he was going to cry as he turned to leave.

He stopped at the doorway and turned back around, but locked the door as he did, not wanting any repeats. He walked back over to Cody and knelt down.

He was crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You know me, I love you." He began to ramble as Cody stared at him in bewilderment. "I only did it cause you deserved it. You shouldn't have said such hurtful things. I just love you so much." He picked up a towel and began to pat Cody dry, shivering he didn't refuse. The man picked Cody up like an overgrown baby and gently placed him down on the mattress belly down. Cody could feel him place the towel over his back. Cody froze.

The man began to lift his own shirt over his head and he pressed his face against Cody's back. Cody felt the warmth radiating from his face to his back. The man had laid his arms on the sides of Cody's chest and was trailing a finger up and down the side of his ribs admiring the smooth skin. "So young, innocent. Unblemished by the horrors of the world." The man continued and Cody felt him kissing his back.

"I know it's been such a long time. I've waited so long, but I found you." The man sat up and Cody dared not move. He could hear unzipping and knew what was coming as he felt a warm trembling body climb on top of his. Cody was still frozen, unmoving.

"Christian I love you some much. Don't ever leave me again." He heard the man whisper in his ear as he began to violate him.

"I'm not, please don't…" was all Cody managed to get out as his voice was reduced to a whisper, pressing his own face into the mattress not wanting to see anything. Only forced to feel. Nails digging into the flesh of his back and painful pressure that slowly became a dull ache.

Cody lay there motionless.

"Oh my god, Zack wake up." Zack was being forced from his warm slumber by two shaking hands and a panicked voice. Zack mumbled sleepily and swatted the hands away. "ZACK! Wake up!" The voice sounded even more distraught and Zack finally opened his eyes to see his mother hovering over him.

"Ahh, mom, personal space." Zack said as he got up off the couch, his eyes darting over to the clock; it read 6:36. "Mom?"

Carey was on the verge of tears. "Did Cody ever come home last night?" she asked cautiously.

Zack paused, "Oh crap, no mom, I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep." He paused again. "But I just thought, well that you would've been up when he got home since it was so late."

"No, no, no…"Carey repeated as the flood gates opened. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No, mom, it's ok." Zack tried to soothe his mom.

"No, it's not Zack. I came home late last night." she sniffled. "I had to do an extra set, and I saw you asleep on the couch, my bed. So I went into your room and saw your covers all jumbled up and I slept on Cody's bed. When I woke up I went to wake you up but you weren't in your bed. It just looked like you were since it was so dark and I was tired and your bed was messy." Carey continued to sob, sucking in air as fast as she could.

"Wait, so you thought I was Cody on the couch?" Zack asked.

"Yes." She wailed.

"Mom, it's ok. An honest mistake. I mean we are twins, and it was dark." He stared up into his mothers puffy eyes and blotchy red face.

"No it's not Zack, a mother should always know. What if something is wrong. What if Cody's hurt?"

"Mom. Mom. Why don't we call someone." He walked towards the phone. "I know; Tapeworm, he's Cody's friend at school. Maybe Cody's with him." Zack picked up the phone and dialed in a number written on a memo pad next to the phone.

"Good, yes. Maybe he's there." Carey pressed her head against Zack's in an effort to hear. She heard two rings before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a strained voice said through the phone.

"Tapeworm?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, who's this. Cody?" Zack's heart fell.

"No, this is Zack."

"Oh hey Zack, um what do you need?" Tapeworm said, coughing slightly.

"Well, I was just calling to see if Cody was with you?"

"No." Tapeworm coughed again.

"Was he with you last night?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm sick. I told him, Last we talked he said if I didn't come to school, he was going to bring me my books." Tapeworm paused. "Wait, are you saying you haven't seen Cody all night. You don't know where he is?"

"No, you're the only person I could think of. My mom's really worried."

"Well, yeah.." Tapeworm began hacking, "sorry, yeah I think you both should be worried. It's not like Cody to just leave and not tell anyone."

Zack shifted uncomfortably "You don't think Cody just, well, left, do you? I mean I don't talk to him like I used to. You know him better at school. Is he okay? He wouldn't do anything to himself." Zack asked nervously. Carey's eyes flashed down to the floor.

"No way man, Cody might not have adjusted as well as you, but I know he would never do anything to hurt himself. You guys should seriously call the police or something."

"Yeah, okay man. Sorry for waking you and everything."

"It's okay, just keep me updated."

"Bye." Zack choked out.

"Mom, I think Tapeworms right. I think maybe you need to call the police."

Carey nodded and grasped the phone as her son placed it in he hand. Her fingers feverishly dialing numbers she wished weren't so horrifying. She placed the receiver up to her ear.

"Police, what is your emergency?"

"My son is missing." Carey repeated weakly through the phone, fighting back tears.

"What is your name and address ma'm? How long?" The voice on the other side asked calmly.

"Oh, Carey Martin. I live at the Tipton hotel on third avenue, how long what?" Carey asked on the verge of hysterics.

"Since when has your son been missing? Do you have a date? Time?"

"We'll he never came home last night." Carey said sniffling. "His brother said he saw him after school, but he just never came home, I thought he would've come home last night. I actually thought he was here last night, but it wasn't to him, and he's not here…" She began rambling at high speed.

"Ms. Martin, please calm down. You said the last time he was seen was yesterday? Do you know what time?" The woman on the other line could hear Carey talking with someone, she assumed it was the son she spoke of that saw him last.

"Yes, sorry, my son said he saw Cody last yesterday at a quarter to three."

"I'm sorry Ms. Martin, but unless your son has been missing for more than twenty-four hours, he can not be considered a missing person, according to you, he's only been gone for seventeen hours. He doesn't qualify. Are you sure he's not just out with a friend? Kids tend to do that."

"What? He doesn't qualify? What if something wrong? What if he's hurt? Your not going to do anything?"

"Ms. Martin, I suggest you stay where you are at. Your home is the most common place for him to return, possibly make some phone calls. If your son does not show up in seven more hours, call us immediately and a missing person's case will be placed right away. I'm sorry, but that all we can do at the moment."

Carey gritted her teeth, furious that there was nothing that could be done at _the moment_. "Yeah, thanks for your help." she slammed down the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so i felt you guys deserved more than one chap, so heres three. enjoy...oh, and by the way, do you guys like happy endings or sad endings?**

Carey had explained to Zack what the officer had told her on the phone awhile ago, to which he responded was _total bullshit_.

Zack had tried to get her to go look for Cody. He was probably just wandering around Boston. Maybe something had happened at school that had upset him and he wasn't ready to come home.

Carey refused to believe her son would let something like that affect him so much that he would lose all sense of reason or common courtesy as to not call his own mother and talk to her. To which Zack had rolled his eyes, he knew it was every mothers delusion to be the center of their child's life so much as to be included in every waking update of their life.

He knew if Cody had gone through something, his mom would be the last person he'd want to be telling his feelings to. He had though Cody would've gone to him, he knew they weren't as close as they used to be, but they were still brothers, and that was a bond that could never be forgotten. But, perhaps he'd found someone else to talk to and he was with them right now.

Zack just wanted to know that his brother was safe. That was all he really cared about.

He had offered to go out looking for Cody, but his mom had told him that she was going to give him the seven hours. Maybe he was just out and had forgotten to call, she would give him hell herself if he showed up.

Carey told Zack to go to school, Cody could be there for all they knew. She told him to ask around, talk to his friends and teachers, see if anyone had seen Cody. Zack nodded, not wanting to tell his mother he wasn't that involved in Cody's social life anymore.

He figured he'd just cut his classes and hang around Cody's to talk to the kids in the class. He wouldn't be able to focus with the thought of Cody in danger anyways.

He kissed his mom goodbye and told her he'd be straight home after school hopefully with some good news.

The man climbed off of Cody and petted his blonde hair. He rolled Cody onto his back and brushed his hair to the side of Cody's face. He cringed when he saw the fat lip and blue and yellow marks on Cody's face. He gently paced a finger atop them and grazed over them ever so slightly.

Cody lie there motionless with empty eyes.

The man had begun to put his clothes back on, "See Christian. Just like we used to remember? I just love you so much. You were so good. Just like I remember. Like an angel." He whispered into Cody's ear. Buttoning up his own shirt, "God brought you back to me. He knew how much I missed you and loved you." He kissed Cody. Bracing himself by wrapping his hands around Cody's neck. He squeezed tighter, kissing harder. Cody's lips turning blue, eyes fluttering again. "I just, love you, so much." His hands clenching more and more with each pause until there was no reaction from Cody at all. The man let go and Cody bounced off the mattress motionless.

"Christian?" The man questioned nervously. He shook Cody. Cody didn't respond. "Christian, wake up? Quit playing pretend." The man said through a smile. "Christian." He shook Cody again., leaned down towards his lips and heard nothing.

"No, no, no. Not again. No! You can't leave me Christian." He pressed his lips against Cody's and began to breathe into them, pounding his fists on Cody's chest. Breathing and pounding, crying and yelling until he finally heard a sharp, swift intake of breath.

He looked down and saw Cody's eyes open, terrified. His lips purple and shaking, and unnatural blue hue to the skin sprawling across his cheeks.

"Christian." The man beamed. Then frowned. "You were going to leave me again weren't you." He cried, reaching out to strangle Cody again.

"I'm not…" Cody tried as the man wrapped his hands around his throat once again. "Christian."

The man ignored him, "Promise you'll never leave me."

"No," Cody tried again, "You've got, the wrong…I'm not Christian."

The man squeezed tighter. "Promise you'll never _ever_ leave me Christian."

Tighter he squeezed, Cody only managed to squeak one word out. "_Promise_." He released him and kissed him gently then got up to leave.

Cody's hands instantly shot up around his neck and began rubbing the assaulted area. "_I'm not Christian you fuck! Let me out of here. I know you can here me. You almost killed me you fucking pervert!" _He screamed, running up to the door, pounding his fists against it with fury. Angrily, with more venom in his voice, "_I wish you did! I don't want to be here anymore. I don't wanna be your Christian." _He said, as he slowly stopped pounding as his hands began to throb.

Zack had entered the suite quietly with a defeated look etched across his face. His mom shot up when she heard the door shut.

"Anything?" She asked eagerly. He shook his head.

"You?" He asked back. She shook her head as well.

They both turned their heads to the clock on the wall. It read 2:17. Zack dropped his bag to the floor and sat on the couch next to his mom. Carey had asked Zack why he was home so early, to which he flat out told her he just left, he couldn't stay there any longer.

"Mom, I looked in Cody's locker and his math book wasn't in there and I checked in Tapeworms and he was missing his math book too. I know he and Cody are in that class together, I don't know what else though."

"Yeah?" Carey asked not understanding where her son was going with this.

"Well, I know when I had called Tape earlier, he said Cody had said he was going to take him his books if he was sick, and both there books weren't in their lockers. I think that Cody left school and was going to take Tape his book, but never made it. You think?" He asked wanting confirmation on his theory.

She nodded silently, anything could've happened on his way home. She wished they didn't have to take the bus home, but she had no way of fitting picking either of them up and working into her schedule.

They both sat on edge, eyes glued to the clock, watching the minute hand drop every sixty seconds, waiting for twenty three more minutes.

Carey had the phone gripped in he hand.

Finally it had hit 2:45 and they both looked at each other, then towards the door, as if expecting Cody to walk through it right that second.

He didn't.

Carey began to feverishly dial the number she had earlier, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ma'm, again what was your son wearing when you last saw him?" A man in a brown tweed suit was waving a hand in front of Carey trying to get her to pay attention to him. He was sitting on her couch and she was beside him with trembling hands in her lap.

"I know this all seem very overwhelming Mrs. Martin, but it is very important that we know what your son was wearing so that we can put out a proper search."

"Yes, yes well he was wearing umm, umm. He was wearing his blue and white polo shirt? No wait, it was a maroon sweater with a blue button down underneath and jeans. And he has blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks just like his brother," she pointed towards Zack who was busy talking to a woman in a black suit in the kitchen, "Only an inch taller. Here, let me get you a picture" she got up and pulled one off of the fridge. "This is his freshman yearbook photo." she handed it to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Martin, this will really help." He placed the photo in a folder and into his bag, and glanced down at his wrist watch. It was 4:03. "Mrs. Martin…" the man had lowered his voice, "Where were you last night?"

"I was working, downstairs, in the lounge." Her eyes flashed with anger, "Are you accusing me of having anything to do with my son's disappearance?"

"Mrs. Marin it's standard procedure to ask, you have someone who could vouch for you from three p.m. on?"

"Yes, Mr. Mosbey, hotel manager. I work for him, he can tell you I showed up for my set last night from eight to eleven; and I worked down the street at the Coffee Café from one thirty to six thirty." She spat at him.

He was busy scribbling in his notepad, he looked up at Carey. "So, that just leaves from six thirty to eight with no alibi?"

"Alibi, alibi? I wasn't aware I was on trial, and for your information, after work my friend; and coworker Kim gave me a ride home, and I was here at the Tipton by six fiftyish, I was in the suite with Zack until eight." She huffed, the man scribbled again. "What are you doing to look for my son, blaming me isn't helping." Carey said raising her voice to the man.

"Mrs. Martin, please calm down. These are standard procedure questions. Alarming high statistics show that when children go missing, parents where responsible for the disappearances. Mrs. Martin do you know where you husband is?"

"Kurt?" Carey thought, then shook her head, "No, Kurt loves his boys, he would never do anything to hurt them, besides, as far as I know he's in California this month touring. He's in a band, you can check." Carey got up and began to walk towards Zack.

She stood beside Zack, eyeing this woman questioning her son. The woman extended her hand, "Mrs. Martin, I'm detective Arkin; and you've met my partner detective North."

"Yes," Carey, said bitterly, "We've talked."

"Mrs. Martin, you must understand that we're not here to place blame, we are here for what's in the best interest of the child."

Carey nodded, "I know, I just want my son back." She sniffled.

Detective North got up from the couch and towards the door, he motioned for Arkin, and she turned towards Carey.

"I think we have all that we need to begin a proper search, the first seventy two hours are critical Mrs. Martin, we're going to go back and retrace your sons steps. We will keep you informed and up to date with anything we find." She turned to leave.

"What, that's it. We're just supposed to stay here?" Carey asked before they left.

"Yes ma'm, since there isn't any evidence of foul play, we're going to go back and try to retrace your sons steps and go from there. There isn't anything more for you to do at this point. You should just stay here and wait to see if Cody calls. We will contact you if we receive any further information." Detective North said as he outstretched his hand, "Take my card, it has mine and detective Arkin's number on it if you need to contact either of us. I suggest you try and contact your husband."

Both turned and left , shutting the door behind them. Carey walked toward it and chained and locked the door.

She approached the phone and dialed a number Kurt had given her. I rung sever times. No answer. She heard the answering system pick up. _Hey this is Kurt, I can't get to my phone right now or I'm busy rockin' out. Ha! Leave me a message. Catch ya later!_

Carey felt so guilty for having to do it this way, to let him know his son was missing over a message. He sounded so happy. The beep had rung and snapped her out of her daze and she began to speak, her voice squeaky and strained as it came out.

"Kurt, this is Carey. I didn't want to have to tell you like this but you need to know. Cody's missing." She said sniffling into the phone. "The police just left, they asked me where I was last night. Can you believe that? I don't know where he is Kurt. I don't know is he's hurt. Scared? Want's his mother? Kurt I just don't know what to do." She said, her voice cracking into the phone. "They said their going to start retracing his steps, and there's no evidence of foul play, yet. And their going to call you too. I just miss him so mu.." Carey tried as she heard the machine cut off and she wiped the tears away from her eyes remembering Zack was still there.

"Well Zack, I guess that's it." Carey said teary eyed.

"Mom, they know what they're doing. They'll bring Cody back. He'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Zack said trying to fight back tears of his own and force thoughts of doubt to the back of his mind. He just wanted to stay positive for his mom, she looked as if she was going to fall to pieces at any second.

She wrapped her arms around Zack, enveloping him into a huge, warm embrace. Salty tears dripping down her cheeks. "Don't ever leave me Zack." She whispered into his ear. He could feel a hot tear hit his cheek and it sent shivers down his spine.


	5. Chapter 5

In the elevator detective Arkin and North were talking with each other.

"The mother? Her story clean?" Arkin asked.

"She seemed to check out, I just have to confirm with the hotel manager, I think I saw him in the lobby. I need to stop at the Coffee Café down the street after." She nodded. "She sounded sincere."

"I'll go back to the office and check out the fathers alibi. Meet up afterwards? The school will be closed, we'll have to go there tomorrow, but we can start a timeline." Arkin said to North. He nodded.

The doors opened up at the lobby floor and they both exited, walking towards the front desk they separated. Detective North stopping at the desk and detective Arkin heading out the front door, wrapping a large gray trench coat around herself and hailing a cab.

"Excuse me." North asked a man at the counter , "I would like to speak to the manager of the hotel, a Mr. Marion Moseby."

"Yes sir, right away." The man disappeared from behind the counter and within a few minutes he reemerged with a shorter, refined looking man behind him extending his hand.

"Good morning sir, I am Mr. Moseby, what can I do for you?" Mr. Moseby said calm and collected.

Detective North drew a badge from his jacket and flashed it towards Mr. Moseby whose face instantly fell. "Mr. Moseby I am detective North and I have a few questions for you."

"Of course, of course, right this way." Mr. Moseby said gesturing towards a more private area.

They reached a secluded area, potted plants blocking their view of the people passing by. Mr. Moseby glanced nervously around and began to speak, "Sir, what seams to be the problem? Nothing that can't be resolved privately perhaps?" he asked nervously.

Detective North shot him an annoyed glare. "Mr. Moseby, please. This is serious, about a guest in your hotel. A Cody Martin, fourteen, Caucasian male…" he was suddenly interrupted by Mr. Moseby.

"Cody Martin? What has he done this time? They've been so good this past year, acting like mature little adults. Besides, Cody? He was the good twin." Mr. Moseby rushed along, eyes floating up to the ceiling in thought only to be torn away instantly by North.

"Mr. Moseby, please let me finish. Cody Martin is missing, and I need you to confirm Mrs. Martin's whereabouts' last night." he pulled out his notebook. "According to her she was here at six fifty, and completed her set at eleven, going up to her room?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Moseby once again turned his eyes in thought, "Yes, I do recall her coming in around that time and she did show up for work, and I assume she went up to the suite after she was off." He paused. "Cody is missing, as in, no one knows where he is? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" Mr. Moseby bombarded Michaels with questions showing genuine concern.

"As of this moment there is no evidence of foul play, but sir, is there anyone who can confirm she went up to her room after she got off?" North asked scribbling in his notebook.

"Well, yes Estaban was on staff last night at the front desk, I'm sure he saw her, he's here now working as bellhop at the front door." He gestured towards a tall man with suave black hair holding a luggage rack. "But, I can't believe that you're looking towards Carey as a suspect, she loves her boys. That I know for sure. Now, if that is all I believe I should go see Mrs. Martin right now, I'm sure she is distraught."

Detective North nodded and allowed Mr. Moseby to leave. Mr. Moseby headed towards the elevator brushing some invisible lint off of his pristinely pressed jacket, while detective North walked towards the front door, eyeing the gloomy November weather and raindrops hitting the pavement on the steps out front.

"Excuse me?" North questioned.

"Oh, yes sir. Is there something you'll be needing help with?" Estaban asked eagerly.

"Yes there is," he flashed his badge, "Detective North, I have a few questions for you."

Estaban looked really nervous, and gulped heavily. He didn't like authority figures, they always made him feel as if he had done something wrong.

"Yes?" He said in a tiny voice.

"I'm investigating the disappearance of Cody Martin and Mr. Moseby, your employer informed me that you were on shift last night at the front desk and would have seen Mrs. Martin go to her room?"

"Cody's missing, is he okay?" Estaban asked worriedly.

"Sir, please answer the question." North said impatiently.

"Oh, yes, I saw Carey after her set. She waved and said 'Goodnight' to me as she stepped into the elevator, and I watched as it went all the way up to her floor." Estaban said proudly. North nodded and scribbled in his notebook.

"Okay, thank you Estaban, you've been helpful." he replied without much enthusiasm.

"You are going to be helping find Cody? He will be alright, yes?" Estaban said with big eyes.

"Yes sir. We are doing all that we can at the moment." North nodded then proceed out the door, pulling an umbrella from his pocket protecting himself from the rain.

Estaban stood there staring off into space, his mind else where worrying about the well-being of his close friend.

Cody let out small whimper as his eyelids tightened when a small sliver of light was cast upon them. He lifted his head realizing that he had fallen asleep against the wall by the door, having given up pounding and yelling who knows how long ago. He quickly realized the sliver of light was from the door beside him opening and he quickly got to his feet, backing away from the door as far as possible.

"Christian? Christian?" The man called and flicked on the light switch, a dim fluorescent buzz filling the room with an eerie empty glow. He was able to see Cody across the room backing away from him. "Oh, Christian, your up. You fell asleep there for awhile. I brought you some food." He said, arm extended, a yellow brown object placed atop his open palm and a smile spread across his face. "Here." He said genuinely.

Cody looked up at him with malice and did not move.

"Come on Christian. I know your hungry. Go on now." He held the rotting banana closer to Cody's face.

Cody shook his head.

"Christian, be a good boy." He said, moving it closer to Cody's mouth.

Cody clenched his jaw tight.

"Christian…" He started.

"My name is Cody." The man shook his head.

"No, no. It's Christian. Christian."

"No, it's Cody. You've got the wrong person." Cody said, taking a cautious step forward.

"No, don't say that. Christian. Christian, your Christian." he said a little confused.

"No, I'm Cody. Cody." He said feeling a bit more defiant, a little like Zack. Which, actually made him think about Zack, and then his mom, and what they were doing. Then he wondered why he hadn't wondered about them earlier.

Caught up in his own thoughts momentarily, Cody didn't notice his captor was beginning to loose whatever it was he had left. A lapse of whatever sanity he still held. He was grabbing at his ears and hitting his head while Cody still stood in a daze.

"No, no, no. Your Christian. Christian." He looked at Cody who said nothing but was staring through him. "Christian? Christian?" He said waving his hand in front of Cody's face.

Cody snapped out of his daze. "No, Cody." He spilled out.

The man grew angry and instantly his fist connected with Cody's face. "Christian." He said with no remorse like he had shown before and swung again. "Christian." He said and swung his fist into Cody's chest, knocking the air out of him, sending Cody doubling over.

"Christian." He said, kicking Cody in the ribs again and again while tears streamed down his and Cody's face. Cody lay their chocking and trying to defend himself, his attempts futile. He stopped and knelt down to Cody, "You are Christian, my angel. Christian who left me, but the Christian I found again. The Christian who will never ever leave me. Christian." He repeated as he pressed his hands against Cody's ribs as he gasped and winced in pain.

"Christian." Cody said sucking in big gulps of air. "I'm Christian." He repeated with more strength.

Detective North walked though double glass doors and flashed his badge at a security guard who smiled warmly and buzzed him in. Detective North strode quietly towards the elevator and pushed the up button, standing there awkwardly for a minute before the doors opened and let him inside.

Once on his desired floor, he got off and proceeded down the hall. He spotted Arkin in conversation with their boss.

"Hey Joe." North said halfheartedly.

"Gee, Greg. It's nice to see you to." Joe, their boss turned to North as he stood against Arkin's desk.

"No, sorry. It's just this case. It's pointing more and more to a stranger abduction." He massaged the bridge of his nose. "We've seen enough of those to know how they end."

"So the mom checked out?" Arkin asked, twirling around in her seat.

Greg shook his head, "The dad, he check out?"

"Yeah, California. Said he wanted to be contacted as soon as there was any news. He wanted to come down, but he just can't leave his band. He said he was sure his wife would be in no condition to work and he wanted to send his child support to her early this month."

"I hate these fucking cases. We're not gonna let another one of these nut case's slip through our grasp."

"Calm down Greg, it's not like you guy's got no where else to look. Jenn said you guys were going to go check out the school tomorrow." Joe said hopefully, turning to Arkin who was nodding.

"I filled out a car request so we don't have to go schlepping around in a damn cab all day." She said grabbing her coat off the back of her chair.

"Whatever." Greg rolled his eyes. "Since we've got nothing to go on, and I've only got a half hour till six, you think I can leave early? I promised my wife I'd pick up the kids if I wasn't busy."

"Yeah, just make sure your on time tomorrow so you and Jenn can go down to the school. Start the day fresh, don't let it bother you so much."

"Thanks, night guys." North said as he turned and walked away.

Joe turned to Jenn who had placed her coat back over her chair. "You gonna go home too?"

"No, I think I'll stay and run some background checks." he smiled at her.

"Well, good luck with that. Don't stay too late."


	6. Chapter 6

It was 7 'o clock on the dot as North and Arkin parked alongside a white curbside and stepped out of the car, beeping it shut behind them. Arkin was holding up an umbrella for the both of them while they made their way to the front doors of the school. Once inside they were directed to the front office.

"Right down here…yeah, here we are." A friendly student had offered to show them the way, said she had nothing better to. Said she was heading there to get copies for her teacher anyways. She opened the door for them, "Mrs. Stuart should be able to help you." She pointed to a desk as she walked past them, smiling and starting a conversation with the other staff members in the room.

Mrs. Stuart got up from behind her desk and stood at the counter separating the three of them. "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm detective Arkin and this is my partner detective North." Arkin said as they both flashed their badges.

Mrs. Stuart instantly gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my. What's wrong?"

"It's about a student here at your school. Cody Martin, freshman. He's missing and we need to check his attendance from a day ago, the 13th, possibly talk to his teacher, a few students maybe. We're not looking to disrupt any classes, but it's critical that we're allowed this." North told a wide eyed Mrs. Stuart.

"Yes, yes. Of course, the safety of our students is our top concern." She said as she walked around the counter so that they were no longer separated. "Ms. Thaden is in charge of attendance. She's right through that door, and after that she can point you to the counselors office to get you a print out of Cody's class schedule…Or better…Ashley…" Mrs. Stuart called over her shoulder, the brunette girl from earlier shot up, her smile fading as she noticed the look of alarm on Mrs. Stuart's face. "Ashley, will you go over to the councilors office and ask for a print out of a Cody Martin's class schedule?" She said while scribbling it down and signing her name, "Tell them it's very important, be quick okay?" The girl nodded grabbing the slip of paper and quickly rushed out the door.

"Ashley will get the schedule for you, save you the trip, she's really reliable. I'll have her show you where the classes are when she gets back and you are done. Is there anything else I can do, I can page someone for you?" She asked earnestly.

"No, no. Ms. Thaden? Right here?" North asked pointing to a door on his left, she nodded. North grabbed the door knob, knocked and waited for a reply.

"Martin, Martin…" A tall, thin woman who was sitting stiffly in a brown chair was brushing her fingers quickly through a pile of scantrons. "Zack or Cody?" She turned to them, her wire frames resting on the tip of her nose.

"Cody." Arkin said firmly.

"Okay, here." She said scanning it over as she handed it to them, she watched as North opened his mouth, "If your going to ask why Cody is marked absent from English, well I can tell you that teacher is an idiot. I've had numbers of complaint's from both student's and parents asking why their receiving a phone call saying that their child has missed class. Mr. Henderson doesn't even know his students, he just randomly fills in who's present and who's absent. I've talked to him a number of times about it, and the principle too, it's just not that big of deal. I'm sure he was in class though, the rest of his teachers marked him as present. I'm sure you can just show him a picture of Cody and he'll recognize him." She calmly explained as if she had given this exact speech to countless others before.

There was a soft knock at the door that interrupted them, it was Ashley. She stood in the doorway timidly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. They all looked up at her, "Um, sorry to interrupt, I've got Cody's class schedule. I'll just wait out in the hall." She said as her cheeks began to redden and she turned to leave.

"No, we're done here." Arkin called to her, "Thank you for your time Ms. Thaden." She offered her hand to be shaken. North did as well, they both left the small room and met up with Ashley who was returning to normal color.

"Sorry if I disturbed anything." The younger girl said as she began to fold the paper in her hands.

"No, no, we were done. Where are we going first?" North said to her as they were exiting the main office.

"Well his schedule say's he has French with Ms. Shaw in room 412 which is right this way." She explained as she led them down a long hallway, and sure enough they were in front of room 412 and Ashley slipped inside the classroom, a minute later to reveal a confused looking Ms. Shaw.

"Ms. Shaw, my name's detective North and this is my partner detective Arkin." Both flashed their badges as both Ms. Shaw and Ashley's eyes widened nervously. Ashley started edging away from the adults so as not to crowd them, but she continued to listen as North began to speak again, "We just have a few questions about a student of yours, we'll try not to take up to much of your time. Was Cody Martin in your class yesterday?" He held up a picture of an ordinary boy, thin, blonde hair, blue eyes while she shook her head up and down.

"Mom, do you want something to eat? I can make you something to eat?" Zack was holding onto a carton of eggs as he gently asked his mom. She was lying on the couch with an empty expression in her eye. Mr. Mosbey had come up to see them as soon as the detectives had left and he tried to comfort his mom as best as he could, assuring her that _Cody was a smart boy, he would be just fine._ That just seemed to make her cry harder.

It made him wonder if he had gone missing what Mr. Mosbey would have said 'cause he sure wasn't the smart one.

After Mr. Mosbey was sure he'd made thing's worse, he left, giving a look of pity towards Zack. Said if there was anything, anything at all that they needed, they shouldn't hesitate to ask. It seemed like as soon as Mr. Mosbey had shut the door the phone had rang, it was his dad.

Zack had answered it and his mom refused to take the phone, said she didn't feel like having Kurt yelling at her saying it was all her fault. All the while he was still holding the phone to his ear and he could hear his dad staring to cry. _Zack, put your mom on the phone, I'm not mad. It's not her fault. Tell her to stop blaming herself. I'm just as worried as she is. Zack go on, tell her. _He pleaded, trying to be as masculine as he could while fighting off his tears.

Zack tried to tell her, tried to reason with her, but she just didn't want to talk to his dad. His dad said to have her call back when she calmed down.

She was calm now.

She had finished crying an hour ago and now all that was left was this empty shell of his mother, void of emotion. She hadn't said anything to him since she'd stopped crying, and frankly, it was starting to scare him. Their was no way she was going to pick up the phone and call his dad, he wanted to. He wanted him to come over and help him, but he remembered his dad had told him he couldn't leave his work because he wanted to send them money, didn't want them to worry about anything like that.

Zack just didn't know what to do.

"Fuck! Cody, where the hell are you!" He yelled angrily as if Cody was playing some game. His mother didn't even flinch in her catatonic state. Zack violently threw down the eggs he had been holding and watched as they crashed to the floor. He slumped down against the stove and stared at the mess in front of him.

He stared at it for a couple of minutes before jumping up with tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He reached around for paper towels and brought them down to the floor. "Cody, oh God I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. "Please be okay." He whispered as he began to mop up the broken eggs. "Please be okay." He repeated, sniffling loudly, but never letting a single tear fall.

"Christian." The man was sitting on the mattress, caressing Cody's back. Cody was stiff and rigid as he continued petting him. "This time was much better wasn't it? I could tell. It was just like we used to, remember Christian?"

Cody didn't respond. His neck and throat was still sore from the previous attack. He no longer felt the desire to argue with his captor and was now answering to _Christian_. To help with the confusion he began to even tell himself that he _was _Christian.

"Christian?" Cody flinched. He was talking to him, because that was his name, right? He keeps telling him that's his name.

The man stood up, still naked and held out a hand for Cody. Cody tentatively grabbed the hand and was helped up. He was only centimeters away from the man's chest, he instantly averted his eyes to floor finding sudden interest in his feet.

He then felt the mans hands grip onto his shoulders and apply weight, until his knees wobbled, then buckle. He was now on his knees in front of the man and he did not like where this was going. He wasn't Christian. His mind kept telling him he wasn't Christian, but he found he couldn't move.

Cody was silent and obedient as he let the man guide him, forcing, and thrusting his head. Cody had checked out. His mind was in another place now. Someplace empty.

The mans toes were curling in pleasure and his hands were grabbing onto Cody's hair twirling it between his fingers, following the motion of Cody's head. "Oh, Christian." Was all he repeated, never noticing the blank expression on Cody's face.

It was over quickly when Cody had begun to choke. He pulled away and finished the rest him self while Cody vomited in the corner. Cody reached his hand in his mouth in attempt to scrape his tongue to remove the fowl taste, not satisfied, he thrust his fingers back further, scraping the back of his tongue and throat, triggering a dry heaving session having nothing in his stomach to expel.

The man had finished and left without a word, nothing but a giant smile plastered on his face.

It was a quarter to eleven and Arkin and North had almost finished talking to all the teachers. They all had confirmed that Cody was in school yesterday and his behavior was normal. They all said how Cody was an outstanding student, A's all the time. How he was a pleasure to have in class, and was friendly with the other students. No one had ever made threats towards him, or didn't like him enough to want harm to come to him. In fact, all the teachers had agreed that although Cody was friendly, he didn't seem to have many friends.

Arkin and North had to show the picture of Cody to Mr. Henderson, his English teacher, three times before he recognized who he was. He said he was pretty sure he was there, but to be thorough, they had asked the Class if they'd seen Cody yesterday while holding up the picture. It was actually the hour Cody was supposed to have this class, so most of the kids had recognized him and affirmed that he was in class yesterday.

They had reached finally found the last teacher, who was in the teacher lounge having a free period this hour.

"Oh, so that's why he missed class yesterday. He's always in class and we had a test that day. He would never miss something important like that willingly. He hold math in highest regards."

Both Arkin and North gave her odd looks.

"I just mean he takes math very seriously. The class at that hour is an extra period, a student chooses to stay an hour after school ends to take an extra class. And Cody chose Intermediate Algebra honors, which is accelerated. He's one of two freshman in the class and he does extremely well, he's very bright. He told me he wanted to be a math teacher when he grows up." She finished, blushing from the flattery.

"Did Cody appear frightened when you last saw him?"

"No, he looked just fine, class ended as usual. That was the day the rain had begun, I remember because I had mentioned it to the class. He left, just like the rest of the class."

"Being that there are so few offered seventh periods, would it be possible to assume that one of the students from your class saw where Cody went after class?"

"Yeah, sure. I know some kids stay for an after school practice, some wait out front for their parents to pick them up, and others take the bus."

That last remark instantly sparked something in Arkin.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Brewer, you've been a lot of help." They both shook her hands and turned to leave, heading to their car.

"The bus, the brother told me that Cody usually takes the bus straight home. But, he thought this time Cody might have been making a trip to a sick friends house to drop off some books, only the friend said he never made it." Arkin said pulling a laptop out from underneath her seat and turning it on.

North looked at his wrist watch, it was almost eleven thirty. "Well, we'll just stop for a quick bite, then go down to where the buses start off, find the line that Cody took and see who was driving that day. Ask them if they remember him and where he got off, he has to be a regular."

They both nodded in agreement to the next plan of action and made towards the main bus terminal.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's coming to a close, definately one, possibly two more chapters...but for such the long wait, enjoy these four...cause you'll probably be waiting awhile for the next. Thanks.**

**------**

Cody was squatting in a corner of the room, running his tongue along each of his teeth, counting every single one he had. He had been doing it for so long that he felt as if all his teeth had blended together into two large bones that were just resting in his jaws.

He stopped and switched to poking at a bruise on his leg, he wasn't quite sure why though. He had the strange desire to watch it grow larger, he wanted it to spread until it covered his entire body so that it would be the only pain he would allow himself to feel. He grew tired of simply poking at it and raised his fist over it, hovering for a few seconds before he brought it crashing down. Once, twice, three times. Over and over, again and again until his hand stopped in midair when he realized what he was doing.

He scooted away, only to realize it was himself he was scared of and there was no way of getting away from that.

Suddenly his mom and brother popped up in his thoughts. He wondered what they were doing. If they were worried, if they even realized he was gone? Of course they would have, it's been…he actually didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like a long time.

He hoped his mom was okay. He knew she and Zack were her world, if anything were to happen to either of them, she would just fall apart. Hopefully Zack was taking care of her; he had matured, he was capable of thinking about people other than himself.

Cody pictured his mom utterly distraught and Zack miserable, and instantly felt guilty for making them so worried. He knew they were so upset because of him, he wanted to tell them everything would be okay, but he wanted to be able to believe it himself first.

He then thought of Tapeworm and if he hadn't been going to give him his books, none of this would've happened. But, he didn't want to think in _what ifs_. He hoped Tape was okay and not feeling too guilty if they figured out he was on his way to his house when he was abducted. He just didn't wanting anyone worrying over him and blaming themselves.

He then remembered his dad and mentally slapped himself for forgetting him, he wondered if he even knew. Had Zack or his mom had called him, or was he completely oblivious, enjoying touring the open road? Last he heard, he was in southern California. Cody hoped he was unaware, he didn't want to disrupt anyone else's life with worry.

He knew if anything happened to himself, none of them would be able to forgive themselves. They would always blame themselves, and he didn't want that. He wanted to let them know that is wasn't their fault.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. All these thoughts were making his head hurt, if this psycho was going to kill him over a case of mistaken identity, he honestly just wanted to get it over with.

Of course it's easy to think that way when one is all alone.

He heard the door knob shaking and instantly backed into a corner.

------

Zack was sitting on Cody's bed in the room they both had shared for a few years now. He was clenching Cody's retired blue blankie in his hands, ringing it back and fourth between his palms. He brought it up to his face, letting it cover it entirely, breathing in the scent heavily.

He sighed and pulled a picture of the two of them off Cody's night stand.

"I just need to know that your okay. I don't know what I'd do without you. " He whispered softly while rubbing his thumb over Cody's face. "Please be okay because without you, I'm nothing."

He propped the picture up on the bed, resting his head on Cody's pillow, still clutching the blankie. He lay there wide awake, staring at the picture in front of him.

He felt as if time had stopped, but it was soon three o'clock when he heard frantic pounding on his door. It was his mom, she was shouting his name.

His heart leapt. _Had they found Cody? _

------

Carey ignored the fact that she had gotten no reply from Zack and burst through the door.

Zack looked up at his mom, her face was restored with color and life, something big must've happened to have gotten her off the couch. He sat up in Cody's bed as he tried to read his moms face, it was sending him mixed signals, a cross between joy and sadness.

He gulped readying himself for the news that was his mother had taken a deep breath for.

"Zack, Zack…detective North just called he said him and his partner found Cody's backpack!" She said ecstatically. She took in another breath, trying to steady herself out. "They said they found it at the park right across from the Tipton, heading the opposite direction though?" She scrunched her face as her eyes began to fill with tears. "They said it seemed as if nothing was stolen from his bag, but judging by the damage, it's been out there since it started raining on Tuesday. They also found a right shoe, Cody's are the lowtops right?" She watched as Zack shook his head up and down.

"Well, what doest this mean?" Zack asked confused.

"That's not all honey." She took a deep breath trying to appear strong. "Well, they said they had talked to the bus driver that took Cody home that day and he said Cody got off at his usual stop, but started through the park instead."

"So that's how they found the backpack, he was probably on his way to Tape's, he lives over that way."

"Yes, but they also said that while they were searching around, someone approached them from across the street and he may have some helpful information, they said they wouldn't tell me anything until they brought him down to the station to ask him more questions and possibly leave a statement."

"So, we just wait now, like we've been waiting the past two days?" She nodded. He stood up, "What!? Why!?" He yelled angrily at his mom. "Why is no one telling us anything? Don't they know we're worrying like crazy? They probably don't even care, it's just some job to them." He spat as he headed for the front door.

"Zack, baby, I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier, but they are doing whatever they can."

"You can act however you want, I don't care, I'm just going to be more proactive." He said slamming the door behind him.

Carey stood there stunned before rushing out after her son.

"Where are you going?" She yelled down the hall to Zack who was waiting impatiently at the elevator, furiously pressing the down button.

"I'm going down to their office." He yelled back as Carey rushed back inside to grab her bag and shoes.

"They said the best thing we can do is wait, what if Cody comes home and we're not here. They said they'd call us when they wanted us to come down." She tried to tell him as calmly as she could as she finally reached him.

"Mom, you don't honestly believe Cody just going to come walking through the front door do you? I don't give a shit if they didn't tell me not to come down, I don't want to feel like I'm doing nothing, I want Cody to know I at least tried. I'm going." He said as he stepped into the elevator. "Are you going to come with me?" He gestured to the air next to him.

She glanced back towards the direction of the room, then stepped into the elevator.

------

"Carey, Zack? I'm so sor…" Maddie had only gotten half of her sympathy out as Carey and Zack stormed right past her. Zack not giving her a single second glance. "Zack, have you heard anything?" She called after him walking towards them seeing as Carey had stopped to talk to Mr. Mosbey.

Zack turned as if noticing Maddie for the first time. "Oh, hey sorry. I didn't hear you."

Maddie thought Zack looked as if he was putting up a brave front but was ready to break any second, though she knew Zack would never let anyone see. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to say I was sorry, and ask if there was anything I could do to help."

"You don't have to apologize Maddie, I hate it when people say their sorry, they rarely mean it, though I'm sure you do Maddie, just…don't say it around me."

Maddie twirled the tips of her hair nervously as she tried to hide the slight sting she received from that blow. "Oh, s, I mean um…where are you guys going?"

"We're going to down to the detectives office, they said they've found someone who might know something."

Maddie's face lit up. "That's great news! You'll tell me when you hear something right? I've been praying for Cody to come home safely." There was an awkward silence before Maddie spoke up again. "Oh…your mom." She pointed behind his shoulder to Carey who was waving to Maddie signaling it was time to go.

"Bye Maddie, I'll let you know, don't worry." He waved to her.

Maddie waved back, then returned to her post behind the candy counter, propping her cheek up under her palm.

------

It was a false alarm, apparently he didn't want to come in. Cody let out a deep breath of relief which instantly sent his head spinning, he was lightheaded and his stomach was growling so loudly for a split second he thought the man had released a bear into the room.

Cody gripped his head rubbing it furiously as a headache began to form.

He sat in a corner alternating between rubbing his temples and the bridge of his nose. He was busy pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt something tickling his leg, it was slowly moving upwards. Instinctively he brought his hand crashing down upon it without thinking. He suddenly regretted it as he felt the crunch and slime sandwiched between the palm of his hand and his leg, he gagged as he realized he must've squashed a roach or large spider. He got up and wiped his hand on a side of the mattress along with his leg.

He flopped down on the mattress with a thud, shut his eyes, and within minutes sleep overtook him.

------

"We told you we would call you when and if we needed you to come down Mrs. Martin." Detective North was scolding Carey.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as my son heard you guys had found someone who might have some information, he was out the door. What was I supposed to do? Let him go, alone? Besides, I'm with him on this one, I'm tired of moping around the house, just think, now this way as soon as you find out something, you won't have to waste any time calling us." Carey grinned, to which North didn't seem to pleased with.

"Go sit with your son right now, we'll go get you when we're done okay? You understand?" He said looking her straight in the eyes, making sure she was able to grasp this simple information. She nodded and turned down the hall.

Carey entered another hall that was lined with several chairs, one of which was filled with her son sitting angrily, arms crossed and pouting from not being allowed to talk with the grown ups.

"So?" Was his grumpy response, he didn't bother lifting his head, his long blonde bangs hiding his hurt blue eyes.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry." She said patting his knee. "If it makes you feel any better, I got yelled at too." she forced a smile waiting for a response.

"No." His one word response.

"Well, anyways we're to wait _here_." She emphasized. "Until they come get us okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Carey smiled as she saw Zack mentally slap himself for uttering a second word, his cold fronts never lasted very long.

Carey sat in silence, not wanting to attempt another conversation with Zack for fear of getting the cold shoulder, he was just having a hard time with this and she was sure her mini breakdown earlier had put a large amount of unneeded stress on him.

He was just dealing with it the only way he knows how, Zack was always the stronger one, unable to express his feelings properly. He would rather have everyone believe he was fine than have to talk about what was really going on inside of his head. Never wanting to be seen as venerable. She took a sideways glance at Zack, who was now staring at the wall in front of him with cold, empty eyes.

Carey realized that she not only needed to be worrying about Cody, but she also needed to worry about how Zack was being affected. If Zack continued to bottle things up inside, there could be volatile consequences.

She just couldn't help devoting most of her thoughts about Cody, her poor baby, who must be so scared right now. She just wished she could comfort both of her sons right now, she just wished nothing was wrong, that they were both safe from the world and from themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so lets go over this again." Arkin stated calmly, reviewing several sheets of paper in front of her. She and North were in an interrogation room with the man who had approached them earlier. Things were going smoothly and cooperatively. He had finished telling them what he had seen and they both took in the information with the slightest of change in emotion.

"Yes well, like I said. The other day…"

"Tuesday." North interrupted.

"Yes, sorry, Tuesday," the man continued in a faded Italian accent. "I was working at my shop across from the park, I was there all day. From around sixish in the morning and I working inside all day, but the front is just large glass windows; so we get a good view from the park. There was a blue van, late 60's Chevy maybe, parked right across from us. I only noticed it because it was so shabby looking, it had no windows except for the front ones, the back ones looked to be blocked with cardboard. It had several dents and the back had duct tape along the right side of the bumper and tail light. It also had a roof rack."

He took a sip of water from the glass on the table, "Well I didn't think much of it except that it didn't do much to improving the esthetics. But I just kept seeing it out of the corner of my eye all day while I was working. I got off at four and stood out front waiting for my ride and lighting up when it had started to rain, I mean really rain. It was pouring when I saw it, if I saw anything."

"Sir, please just tell us what you told us earlier."

"Well, I was in the middle of my cigarette when through the smoke and rain I see across the street, someone approaching the car. I was curious to finally see who was the owner of that piece of shit. I strained my eyes to see what looked like a man carrying a sleeping child into the van . He climbed in through the side and quickly drove off. The man looked about six feet, he was big, dark hair. I'm sorry I can't be more specific. The child, the only recognizable feature was long blonde hair, up to the shoulders maybe." He motioned on himself. "That's about it. Is that okay, was I helpful?"

Arkin smiled, showing the first sign of warmth "Yes sir, would you please read this to confirm that this is everything you said and sign at the bottom."

He nodded and took the proffered papers and began reading them intently. Meanwhile Arkin and North stood up, "When you're done just sign out and leave your statement with the officer at the desk where you signed in, you remember?" Arkin asked as he nodded, not bothering to look up, absorbed in the information in front of him.

They both left the room and stood out in the hall. North spoke up first.

"That's him, that's our guy. We need to put out Cody's picture now along with a description of the van asking for anyone who may have information. He may live around here, a neighbor could recognize it." He sounded eager.

"I agree that we should put out his picture now. His mothers here right? We can ask her right now." She started striding quickly down the hall, North in tow.

------

…_Cody Martin a fourteen year old Boston resident has been missing since Tuesday, November 13. He was last seen in Boston at the park located across from the Tipton Hotel on Third Avenue… _

"Oh my god." London Tipton's jaw dropped. She had been sitting comfortably in her suite when she decided to turn on the television, she was flipping through the channels finding nothing to watch when a picture of Cody on screen caught her eye. She wondered what he had done to get on TV, and possibly if she was going to be mentioned. But as soon as she heard the broadcaster speak, her heart skipped a beat, she flipped to several other news stations to find them running similar stories or runners across the bottom of the screen.

She quickly slid her feet off the side of her bed and walked over to her shoes. She then left her room and headed for the lobby full of fear and confusion.

------

"Is it true?" London demanded almost furiously of Mr. Mosbey, who stared at her with complete shock.

He had no idea what she was talking about, he had been busy going through the hotel records quite glumly when London came storming out of the elevator, marching directly towards him, waiting for a reply to which he could only respond with another question.

"Is what true?"

"Cody! Cody? Duh! What else would I be asking about? Has he really been missing for two days?" She asked trying to keep her voice at a constant level.

He looked up at her sadly, "I'm afraid so London. Zack said the last time he saw him was after school on Tuesday."

She looked puzzled, "No, the television just said Cody was last seen at the park right across from the hotel."

"What do you mean, 'the television said'?"

"I was flipping through the channels and the news stations, they all are showing pictures of Cody and have a similar story running, last seen Tuesday in Boston, in the park, any information call the number below."

"That must mean they've had a break in the case!" His face lit up. "Carey had told me earlier they were going down to their office because someone might have some information, they must've! I bet Carey and Zack are ecstatic."

"Whose office?" London asked confused from not being kept in the loop.

"Oh, the detectives that are working on the case, they were here yesterday."

"You know what…" she paused "How come nobody told me about any of this? I would've liked to have known, Cody and Zack and Carey for that matter are my friends. I hope they don't think I don't care, I do Mosbey, I just didn't know." She looked up into his dark eyes with sadness.

"London, I'm sure they know, but I know that they needed their space. You can talk to them when they get back, and hopefully they'll have good news." He told her reassuringly, putting on a smile for her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway. Is Maddie here? Does she know?"

Mosbey shook his head and pointed over to the candy counter, which was currently unoccupied, but a sign on the counter read _Back in Fifteen Minutes_ and London could see a familiar blonde head retreating to the back of the hotel.

"Maddie!" She called after her.

She hadn't heard so she called a second time, a bit louder and this time the girl stopped, twirled around to find the hotels heiress calling after her.

London was now standing next to Maddie, who, besides looking a little pale looked rather confused.

"Um, do you need something London? Cause I only have a fifteen minute break, and I was kind of looking forward to it." She asked with little emotion in her voice as they continued walking. They reached the back employee door and Maddie stopped, waiting for a reply.

"No, I don't want anything Maddie, I just wanted to talk to you . I'll sit outside with you." She pushed the door open herself.

------

Maddie and London sat on a cement step that led to the street in the back of the hotel. It was cool from the drizzle and dark from not only the rain but also from the shadow cast by the hotel. They both pulled their coats tighter around themselves as they sat huddled underneath the awning.

It was silent until London spoke, the chill in the air sent out a puff of white smoke with each word she spoke. "Maddie, I'm worried about Cody."

Maddie looked slightly shocked.

London sniffed, "I am capable of caring about people other than myself despite what you might think. I hope he's okay."

"No, London, I know you are. I'm sorry about how that might've looked."

"Well, I'm just well, sad. Cody's like both of our friend, I mean we've known him since he was like eleven. He's just really sweet and nice, and I would never want anything to happen to him. He's like my little brother. I just wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?" London noticed the tears in Maddie's eyes.

"No, I'm not." She said wiping away at her face. "I know exactly what you're talking about, he is like one of my brothers and I would never want any harm to come to him, but he's missing and I just don't know how to help. I saw Zack today and he's not taking it very well, he doesn't know how to let out his emotions very well. He doesn't want others to know that he's weak." Maddie said still wiping the tears from her eyes.

London wrapped her arm around Maddie. "Zack, I can't believe I forgot about him. He must be feeling terrible, Carey too. Their all like my family, I just wish I knew how I could help…maybe I could send them a nice big fruit basket?" London said smiling for a brief second but it quickly faded. "No, that's stupid, what would the card say 'Sorry you son's missing, but here's a fruit basket.' You know, I can be an idiot at times."

She and Maddie gave half smiles, "I'm sure they would appreciate the thought London, I mean, they would know it was coming from you." Both their smiles grew a little wider.

"Ha." London gave a hollow laugh then glanced down at her wrist, "It looks like we should probably head back inside, though I doubt Mosbey would say anything, but I'm freezing out here anyways."

Both girls stood up, Maddie slid her badge through the lock and both girls were back inside and headed for the lobby.

------

Cody woke up when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. He shuddered inwardly. The man had his arm wrapped around Cody's chest in a tight embrace.

As soon as Cody tried to move the man woke up and rolled Cody onto his back as he rested his head on Cody's abdomen, for the moment his hands were up by Cody's neck and chest.

Cody mentally cursed himself, if only he had woken up sooner, then maybe he could've gotten away, then again, the man probably still would've woken up at his slightest movement. He was just hoping he wasn't going to have to do what he did earlier, he didn't think his stomach could handle it, that and he felt as if his tongue was going to rot off.

Though, by the look of it and the way the man was positioned he had the sickening feeling he'd be on the receiving end this time.

"Christian." The man finally spoke up, though it was more of a whisper. "Christian, you are so beautiful. I can't believe I ever lost you, but you came back, more beautiful than I remember. I'm just sorry I hurt you before, I didn't want you to go." He started talking quietly to himself.

Cody grew stiff as he felt those hands travel downward past his chest, finally resting on his thighs.

Cody closed his eyes.

------

Carey held Zack's head in her lap. She was gently stroking his soft blonde hair as he slept soundly. He had finally nodded off not more than a half hour ago and she quite enjoyed the warm feeling of her son's skin seeping through her jeans.

She continued stroking his head while wiping away tears at her eyes. It was almost 10 o'clock and they were both on the sofa of their suite, Zack didn't want to leave the station, but was forced to go home an hour ago by both detectives.

She and Zack had both received the news about Cody and were unsure of how to find comfort in it. Carey assured her son it was good sign, that now that Cody's picture was out on TV, along with a description of the man and the van, they were bound to hear something soon. It was only after she had finally convinced Zack of this that he agreed to rest his head on her lap, and within minutes he was asleep.

Carey on the other hand wasn't quiet so sure she believed it herself.

She knew it was good that someone had come forward, but with what he had to say, she didn't like hearing that someone actually had the audacity to take her baby in broad daylight. And, he still had him. She shuddered as several horrific thoughts drifted though her head, she knew what people were capable of and how the world was slowly deteriorating.

She didn't want to think of Cody all alone and vulnerable with this evil man. She swiped away at the tears in her eyes and just prayed her son was still alive.

She was still petting Zacks head as he moved his head, his brows furrowed in his sleep as he murmured something. She looked closer and saw several tears falling from his shut eyes. She knew even in his dreams he wouldn't let himself cry, it was only from sleeping and the loss of control of his body functions did the tears begin streaming.

She just watched her son fondly, letting the tears roll down occasionally wiping away a few with her thumb.


	9. Chapter 9

Zack woke up, his face pressed up against the seat of the couch. For a moment he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, but then the night before came flooding back to him. The station, the breakthrough, those jerks making him and his mom leave.

He then noticed the suite smelled like breakfast, and he sat up, still groggy from sleep, and he noticed his mom in the kitchen. He swung his feet over the side of the couch and made his way towards her.

"Hey mom." He said weakly.

"Hey baby I made us pancakes, you hungry?" She said while pulling down a pair of plates.

His stomach rumbled, "Yeah, I guess."

She began lifting a few pancakes on each of their plates, while Zack got out the forks and knives along with the syrup. They were half way done with their meal when there was a knock on the door. Carey got up to get it while Zack continued to nosh on his pancakes.

Zack tried to see who it was, but his mom hadn't opened up the door full enough, but the greeting filled him in.

"Oh, hi Arwin, wha..." She was cut off mid sentence by Arwin talking at high speed, his voice was cracking from nervousness.

Zack only heard him say, "Carey I'm so sorry, I just heard about Cody…" when his mom went outside into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Zack was curious as to why she didn't want to talk to Arwin inside, or maybe she didn't want him hearing what she had to say. He abandoned his pancakes to check it out.

He slowly approached the door and pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear something.

"…_Carey what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing, I just didn't want to have this conversation inside, I mean I think Zack is just starting to open up and I don't want him to go back to hiding his emotions." _

"_He's taking it really hard then?"_

"_Well yeah, why wouldn't he? He just doesn't need another person telling them how sorry they are and how they know that Cody is going to be fine. He almost bit Maddie's head off yesterday. I know you all mean well, he just can't see it right now."_

"_Carey I'm so sorry I didn't come to you sooner, I, well, and, um. I was just in the basement and you know how I can get and I don't usually have any human contact down there and, sorry…" He had began to speak really fast._

"_Arwin, Arwin. Slow down, I understand. We just kind of need to be alone at the moment."_

"_Oh, yes, I, uh, I understand completely. Just let me know if you need anything Carey." _

Next thing Zack knew the door knob was wiggling and he was sprinting towards the counter to make it look as if he hadn't heard anything.

He sat at the table trying to keep his breath steady as his mom was walking over towards him. She cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips to the side.

"Zack , the point of me _closing _the door, was so the conversation would be private. Meaning you weren't supposed to be listening on the other side."

He hung his head. "Sorry, but you don't have to protect me from anyone's big bad words. I just over reacted yesterday."

"Well, yeah. I guess we're just going to hang around the suite today, maybe we'll hear form North or Arkin."

"Yeah." Zack said almost sarcastically.

Carey had just flopped down on the coach, a little put off by her son's negative attitude; when there was another knock at the door.

"I just sat down!"

"I'll get it." Zack said lazily as he made no rush to answer the door.

------

"London?" Zack stared up at the heiress through the colorful blocker.

"Zack, oh my gosh, is this a bad time?" London asked stepping back outside.

"Um, no not really. What the heck is that?" He asked pointing to the large object between them.

"Oh, this. Can I come in." she said as she maid her way to their table.

"Uh, yeah. Do you need help?" He stared at her as she managed to carry such a large object for such a tiny frame.

"This is nothing, you should see me on a power shop on Rodeo. You'd be surprised what this tiny thing can do." London said as she had managed to rest it on the table.

Zack smiled and let out a small laugh. He was glad London wasn't stepping on eggshells around him, she was acting just like herself.

"Okay this," She gestured to large colorful object taking up most of the dining table, "this is a fruit basket, though I think it has some vegetables too. And some baked goods too. I wonder why they call it a fruit basket then?" She said it all aloud though the last part was more to herself. "Anyways, I know it's stupid, but I thought it might, well I guess food isn't going to cheer you up, but it will fill you up."

She smiled genuinely, "And there is so much here that I am positive that there will still be some left for Cody to enjoy when he's found." She tried her best to sound confident of herself as she spoke. "Do you two want anything right now?" She asked untying the elaborate ribbon and peeling down the shiny wrapping.

"Oh, no, no. We just ate breakfast. Thanks so much though London, really. It's so sweet of you." Carey smiled towards the young woman in her kitchen.

"Oh, well okay then. I'll just leave you two alone then. I'm sure you want to spend some time together, I heard you two were down at the station yesterday. Did you find out anything new? Good news maybe?" London forced a toothy smile.

"Well, yes actually. I don't know if it's been on the news yet now that I think of it." Carey said reaching for the remote and turning the TV on to a news station. She watched it intently, finally after minutes of silence she jumped. "There, scrolling on the bottom. It's his name and where he was last seen, but there. See? A description of the car that took him. Van, sorry." Her eyes stayed glued to the screen until it finished scrolling by, and then turned to London. "Yesterday someone came forward with information about the person that took him, I don't know why he waited so long though." She whispered angrily.

"Oh my gosh that is good news! Right? They've got to be close now. I mean it's Boston, how many people have a blue 1960 Chevy van? Covered in dents, duct tape and blocked windows. I bet a neighbor is calling it in as we speak."

For some reason London's positive and straightforward attitude actually seamed to be helping both Carey and Zack. Which both silently shocked them.

"So, okay, well I gave you guys the fruit basket, got up to date on things since no one else seemed to remember to fill me in, so I guess I'll be going now. I'm sure you two would like to be alone anyways. I've actually got to get going myself, I have a meeting with someone who's supposed to run their designs by me. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Cody." She smiled and waved as she left. "Enjoy the basket!"

"That was, um, weird." Zack turned to his mom as soon as London was gone.

"Yeah, I guess we were expecting London to act like everyone else around us. When she clearly is not like everyone else. It was nice of her to bring the food basket." Carey said reaching for the card in the basket. She let out a chuckle. "Zack, London is so funny, listen to what she wrote 'Sorry Cody's missing, but here's some food, there will definitely be some left for him when he's found. All My Love - London' She tries." Carey said crumbling up the card and tossing it into the trash.

------

Cody was sitting on the edge of the mattress, knees pressed against his chin while his fingers absentmindedly traced circles on the cold floor.

Though the lights were out, his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness and he could actually see the walls and the ceiling, mattress and bucket still on its side.

He stopped tracing circles and raised his arms up to wrap them around his knees, hugging himself tightly. He then lowered his head, the position was giving him a headache, and decided to rest his forehead on his knees instead. This alleviated some of the pressure. He knew he was dizzy and disoriented from not eating anything, but the man hadn't really offered him anything besides a moldy banana.

"_Christian…"_ Cody's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said, he hadn't even known his mouth was moving. But it was the way that he said it that frightened him the most.

It came out no louder than a hoarse whisper, but there was almost a longing attached to it.

"_Christian?"_ There it was again, this time it came out more as a question. And he sat there, naked and cold thinking of Christian. His mind began racing as all these questions began flooding his brain. The main one that was practically screaming inside his skull was _Who is Christian? _and he supposed for that one to be answered he really needed to know _Does he even exist?_

That last question was really the one that was bothering him. If he didn't exist then what was he thinking? Cody wanted to see what exactly was playing in this man's mind. If only he could have a rational conversation with him and try to get him to understand that he is not whoever his head is telling him he is.

But; as Cody stared down at his feet that were pointed awkwardly, his gut twisted. If he did exist, then where was he? Not that he wished he was here, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. But what bothered Cody the most was thinking back on the things the man said to him when he was calling him Christian.

What did he mean when he was constantly saying '_I lost you but now I found you'._ Or when he would talk of how '_it used to be'_. Cody slowly brought a hand up to his sore neck that was most likely covered in bruises from the strangulations. His memory instantly replaying when he'd passed out and how angry the man had gotten about Cody leaving him again, which then made his mind flash to when he'd said '_God brought you back to me'_. Which only left Cody to conclude one thing:

If Christian does exist, he doesn't anymore. This man's mind is clearly warped and he was searching for anyone who looked remotely like Christian. This man probably missed this person so much that someone with even the closest resemblance made something inside his head snap.

And apparently he reminded him of Christian.

Cody was wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the loud clunks of the dead bolts being undone when in an instant the door was flung open, banging angrily against the wall.

------

Detective Arkin was sitting at her desk, strumming her fingertips absentmindedly while staring up at the bulletin board that had been created for Cody Martin. His picture staring back at her, boring holes into her. Pinned up were the gathered information they had found; last whereabouts, family and friends testimony, meager updates, if they could be called that. And a large empty area where the vague description of the abductor and vehicle were.

She was staring down at her telephone, mentally willing it to ring. She glanced sideways to her partner, North and found his expression quite serious as he angrily searched through the papers at his desk, checking to see if he'd missed anything, anything at all he hadn't noticed.

She was busy staring at him when he must've felt her eyes, he turned to look at her.

"What?!" He practically yelled.

Arkin just gave him a sympathetic look. He didn't take it very well as he suddenly stood up, throwing his papers down on his desk and walked away positively fuming.

She got up calmly, walked over to his desk and began to pick up all the papers he had messed up in his fury. Joe, her boss had stopped by the desk, craning his neck so she'd notice him.

"Jenn?"

"Oh, I didn't see you. Hm?" She asked padded the papers against the desk.

"What's up with Gregg? I just passed him in the hall and he looked like he was going to beat the shit out of anyone that got in his way."

"Well, you know these cases really get to him. Can't you talk to him? He's threatening to quit again. Tell him that we're doing all we can, there's no reason this should end badly. But, I mean you know how he gets, he takes everything so personally."

"Yeah, I'll try and talk to him, seeing as he doesn't bite my head off or anything." He turned to leave but stopped, "So, no luck on the hotline?" She shook her head. "Give it a little longer, I know someone will call."

She just weakly nodded her head as he walked away. Her mind still thinking about her partner she barley noticed the phone ringing as she gently reached out to pick it up.

------

Cody stood up shakily, backing up against the wall and peered through his oily bangs at the man who had a murderous glint in his eye that he failed to register.

"C…C…" Cody looked up at the man quizzically. Since when couldn't he say his name? The man lifted his left hand to point it accusingly at him. "C…Cody."

Cody's eyes widened in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't even notice the knife in the mans right hand as he lunged for him. Cody pinned against the wall paralyzed from shock.


	10. Chapter 10

"We've got a call!" Detective Arkin was rushing down the hallway calling after detective North. Her hands, clutching several papers, flailing about in the air excitedly. "Greg, we got a call. Someone called about the van. A neighbor. Said that exact van we described on the TV, is parked in her neighbors driveway. Though, she said she's never seen Cody, but she say's the guy's a total recluse. Never leaves his house. She said that its defiantly the guy we're looking for."

North looked at her for a second, then instantly snatched the papers from her hand, eyes darting across the page.

"We've got an address, let's go. Come on. Why aren't we going?" His body was in position to sprint down the hallway, but her look stopped him.

"We can't just _go. _There's protocol we have to follow. We have to check out the house, call for back up. We just go down there and we'd not only be putting Cody's life in danger, but our own as well." she looked up at him sternly.

"Fine, go call them. Now." He gestured his arm out to her.

She mumbled something that sounded like _ass _as she stomped over to her desk picking up the phone and plastering the hugest smile towards North. She placed her palm over the mouth piece and called over to North. "You want to call Carey Martin and notify her, tell her to come down to the station?"

North nodded and walked over to his phone.

------

Zack was sprinting through the lobby, leaping over various bags of luggage. Mosbey, upon instinct seeing a flash of blonde hair yelled out, "No running in the lobby!" Catching Zack off guard as he tripped over a strap. Seeing this, Mosbey's eye's widened and he instantly rushed over to help him.

"Are you alright?" He asked while helping the boy up. "Wait, why were you running?" His face looked expectant.

"Cody…" Zack managed through deep breaths, his face flushed. "Cody, they called, they…they've found him." He breathed deeply, regaining some composure. "They've found him, well I mean they know where he is and they want us to come down to the station." He looked around the lobby, Maddie had left her counter hearing the news, Esteban approaching too.

"Zack, oh my god, you and you're mom must be so relieved." Maddie said, placing her hand on his shoulder, sending tingles down his spine.

"Yeah, speaking of my mom, have you guys seen her?"

"What? You don't know where she is?" Mosbey asked his eyebrows jumping up to his hairline.

"No, no. It's just as soon as she hung up the phone and told me, I sprinted out that door so fast and ran down the stairs like my life depended on it. I'm sure she took the elevator, I just thought she'd be her…"

He was cut off as he heard the ding of the elevator.

"Oh, there you are!" He ran over to her, latching his arm onto hers. "Come on, lets go, go! Move." He was pulling her behind him leaving everyone staring at them.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush, the cab I called for upstairs will take a couple of minutes. Besides, they said they knew where Cody was, not that they _had _him." Zack looked down sheepishly at his feet.

"Well, the sooner we're their the better I'll feel, okay?" She nodded, gripping his arm in hers, never wanting him to let go.

------

"C…Cody?" He stuttered looking at the trembling boy, hurt. "You're Cody?" He asked pressing the blade to Cody's neck.

Cody was still reeling over the trivial fact that his hair had been cut off by the insane person in front of him that he didn't have time to react when he caught the silver of the blade flash across his eyes and swipe angrily across is chest.

Fear instantly filled his entire being as he felt the stinging on his chest and the hands groping his neck. The mans thumbs nail digging into his lower lip.

He was frozen in fear.

"I saw. On TV. It said you were Cody." The edge of the blade reflecting the light caught Cody's eye. "Your, your not my Christian? Where's Christian?" He asked frantically.

His hands were squeezing tighter and the blade was beginning to inch its way into Cody's neck.

"I'm Chri…" He rasped out. The man, wanting to hear his reply, loosened his grip. "I'm Christian. Their wrong." Cody began coughing. "I'm your Christian." He pleaded, reaching his hand out shakily and placing it on the mans chest.

He looked down at the boys pale hand and let the blade drop to his side and sent his lips crashing forward for what felt like hours.

Cody was stiff as the man continued to kiss him. And suddenly he stopped, staring Cody straight in the eyes for a minute. Cody noticed as his eyes suddenly filled with a great sadness and Cody raised his eyebrows to him.

Instantly his mouth opened as an inaudible gasp tried to force its way out, trying unsuccessfully to suck in the air his lungs so desperately needed to receive, only on the fourth attempt there was success.

Cody felt as if all his breath had been sucked out of him as he was still staring up at the man with this hollow feeling, his head spinning. He registered the cool metal sliding out of him finally and then being thrusted back in as he just stared up at the man with confusion. Forgetting to breath as he felt the blade slide out again.

He felt his knees go weak as they gave and he slid against the wall, slumping to the floor.

He heard the clank of the blade being dropped to the floor, but he only kept his focus on the man now bending to come face to face.

Cody's eyes began to haze as the oddly cold pain in his abdomen threatened to take over. His hands instantly flew to his scalp as the man had grabbed a fistful of his hair and was now sliding him across the floor with ease, stopping at the door.

Cody didn't have time to move away as he was roughly yanked away by his hair from the wall he was so desperately clinging to. His eyes watered as he felt several strands ripping from his scalp and was being dragged to the center of the room, his grip still clutching his hair.

"Why aren't you Christian? I just miss him so much. You look just like him." He smiled down at the half conscious Cody. "I want him back. I want to be with him so badly." His eyes flashed with anger. "Why did you trick me?"

Cody felt his head being jerked up and he felt as if he was trying to tare his scalp off with his bare hands, only to have clumps of his hair fall into his eyes. Instinctively wiping it away he froze when it fell into crimson stained hands and sticking to his palms. He watched in horror as more and more tufts of his hair fell like confetti from the sky.

When he was done he dropped Cody like he was nothing but an old toy he was tired of.

He bent down on one knee, staring at the hurt boy. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It won't hurt anymore." He clamped his hands atop of Cody's face, covering his nose and mouth. Pressing down firmly, Cody tried to wriggle out of his grasp to no avail. His hands instantly flew up to the hands, trying to pull them off with no success, then trying to scratch at the mans face. Anything that would make his stop.

His arms began to feel heavy and his movements became uncoordinated and sluggish as he dropped them to his sides. He continued to struggle slowly as if an invisible slow motion button had been pressed, digging his finger nails into the ground and his feet sliding across the floor in an attempt to scoot himself away..

He was moaning into the mans palms as tears leaked out of the corners of both their eyes. Cody's eyes began to flutter as his movements became more clumsy and lethargic when a shot rang through his ears and he could breath again. He felt something heavy fall against him as he passed out.

------

"Cody? Cody? Can you hear me?" Cody felt extremely tired as his eyelids were being lifted open and bright light was pouring into them.

"Chrsm." Was all he managed to get out.

"Cody, you have to stay awake okay? Stay with me, okay?" The voice asked him again as he now noticed the setting sky above him, he closed his eyes from the brightness, instantly being scolded at.

"No, Cody, you have to open your eyes. You have to stay awake. Keep holding my hand, do you feel it?" Cody could feel the slight squeeze in his hand and only awkwardly rolled his head.

He felt himself being lifted up and suddenly he couldn't see the sky. It was replaced with a with ceiling and medical supplies. He shut his eyes again, feeling so weak.

"Cody, Cody. Come on." The EMT at the scene was working frantically in the back of the ambulance. "We're losing him, Come on Cody wake up." She pleaded as she flicked a syringe, inserting it into Cody's arm.

They had been speeding down several streets, sirens blaring and had finally reached the hospital. Paramedics and nurses all rushed out to quickly get Cody inside.

------

Carey sat stiffly in the chair of the room detective's Arkin and North had escorted her and Zack to. She was ringing her hands nervously in her lap while Zack had his head practically in his lap, foot tapping incessantly on the floor.

Arkin and North both walked into the room with a third man the two had never seen before. Carey's eyes instantly sprung a leak.

"Not my baby. Not my baby boy." She was shaking her head, looking up at them pleadingly.

Zack meanwhile was fighting hard to keep those same tears from spilling over.

"Mrs. Martin, please calm down." The unidentified man tried to reassure her. "I'm detective Seresin. Joe." He said' extending his hand to her.

She only looked at him with soggy, skeptical eyes.

"You've come with bad news haven't you? You've come to tell me something I don't want to hear.?" She stood up, an angry rush overtaking her.

Zack stood up too and joined his mother in trying to intimidate the three in front of them.

"Listen…" Arkin was waving her hands out in front of her trying to play peace keeper. "Mrs. Martin, we have Cody. We sent out a team as soon as we could." She glanced down at her feet, took a deep breath, and looked back up. Eyes boring into Carey's, "Cody's safe…we took him to the St. John's twenty minutes ago." She bit her lip, preparing for the impending verbal assault.

Waiting.

Carey nodded, then turned heel. Grabbing Zach by the shoulder as she rushed away quickly.

Stunned, the agents quickly put themselves together and rushed after her. "Mrs. Martin wait!" Joe called after her. "We'll escort you !" Having reached her side, he began guiding the two towards their cars.

Within minutes they were off, speeding down streets, sirens blaring. Carey sat as silent as death staring at the window that began peppering with tiny dots of rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it took so long, thanks for all your reviews. this is the last chapter i hope you like it. enjoy.**

------

"Mrs. Martin?" The doctor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in attempt to bring her back to him; "Cody, your son, he made it through surgery."

She smiled up at him. Hollow. But it was still a smile.

Zack stood anxiously by his mother, white as the walls around him. The doctor smiled down at him, a generic smile Zack was sure he'd given a hundred other patients.

"He had two stab wounds to the abdomen, each 10 centimeters deep and thankfully missing his vital organs. We were able to stitch both those up along with a centimeter deep cut 27 centimeters long running across his chest. He lost a lot of blood so we had to give him a transfusion." He paused knowing she wanted to say something.

"When can I see him?"

"Mrs. Martin, Cody has suffered other injuries. He has three bruised ribs and one broken one. He was also dehydrated and malnourished when he was brought here, we have him on an IV and a feeding tube." Carey had taken to chewing her finger nails nervously. Zack's fist were reflexively clenching at his side.

"But, you didn't answer me?"

He placed his arm once again on her shoulder, "Mrs. Martin," he glanced at Zack, "There is something else, but I think I should discuss it with you privately."

Carey looked confused, he said her son was fine. What could he possibly want to talk about without Zack around?

She looked down at Zack who was pleading at her with his eyes to say no to him, to tell him that whatever he had to say about Cody, he could say in front of both of them.

She looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were so sad and desperate, she couldn't help herself when she reached out for him and squared him in front of her saying; "Whatever it is, Zack deserves to hear it too." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

The doctor sighed and nodded, "Alright, perhaps then could you both follow me to my office?"

Inside, they were both sat staring at each other.

"Mrs. Martin, Zack, Cody is sedated right now, so when you go to see him he will be unconscious. Which, is probably for the best, you most likely wont be ready for what you're going to see. He has severe bruise marks all over his body and strangulation marks across his neck."

Carey was squeezing Zack's had while both stared intently at the doctor.

"The EMT's at the scene that brought him in said he was naked when they found him" Carey could now feel Zack squeezing her hand tighter, "Bruising between his thighs lead us to do a rape test. Mrs. Martin, Zack, I'm sorry but…" He was cut off as Zack quickly stood up from his chair and flew out of the room.

------

Zack was clutching his stomach as he braced his other had against he bather stall and heaved into the toilet. Eyes watering as he tried to force more to come out. He wanted everything out. He felt so sick, shoving his finger down his throat he wanted it to all come out. He wanted it to hurt, hurt like his brother hurt.

When nothing would come out and all he succeeded in doing was scraping the back of his tongue and throat raw he slumped down the floor of his stall, knees brought up to his chin and began to ball.

"Cody, I'm so sorry." He just kept repeating it over and over hysterically, he didn't even notice his mom, escorted by a male nurse half lifting, half dragging him out of the restroom and into the hallway.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't protect him." He cried, "I'm sorry I ignored him. I'm sorry." He continued, his face red as he was clutching at his shirt and hair. "I'm so sorry mom."

Carey had her arms wrapped around her son, stroking his hair, trying to get him to relax. Had stopped screaming and was reduced to heavy sniffling and erratic breathing, trying to normalize itself. "Shush…" She whispered into his ear, both still standing in the center of the hall, "It's not your fault baby. It's nobody's fault. We're going to get through this. Cody's strong." She continued in his ear.

"I'm just so sorry mom. Why Cody? He didn't deserve that, he doesn't deserve any of it." He said through sniffles.

"No he didn't baby. But, he's going to be okay. We're going to show him it's okay now, we're here." She said, now guiding the slightly stable young man down the hallway.

He was still mumbling apologies to her before he realized they were stopped in front of a door.

His breath caught in his throat and he looked at his mother. She nodded.

"But I…What if…" Zack didn't know what to say. When Cody was missing, he had wanted his brother back so badly. When he'd found out they had found him, he was ready to run across Boston to see him. When he'd heard Cody survived surgery he was practically ready to burst into the OR to see him.

It wasn't until he had sat down in that doctors office and heard the horrible things done to his brother did he really stop and think that his brother was going to be different. He realized that he had somehow got it into his head that of course he'd accepted that obviously Cody wad been abducted, but he wasn't ready to face whatever changes in his brother this brought.

After what seemed like an hour of internal struggle he finally came up with something to say. "He's asleep right?" And he felt guilty saying it.

She nodded, turning the knob, her arm wrapped around his waist as she gripped him close as they both stepped in, breath caught in both their throats.

------

"David Osborne. What were you thinking?" Detective Arkin was talking aloud as she watched the paramedics wheel the body of Cody Martin's kidnapper out in a body bag.

As soon as they had the necessary back up they were out to his address, zooming in and out of streets, sirens blaring. Her and detective North both entered the house, the rest surrounding it. They had found the room with the locks and hearing the struggle burst in.

She and North had clearly asked him to stop; both asking him to leave Cody alone. It was as if he didn't hear them, either he wasn't acknowledging them or he genuinely didn't hear them in his frantic state of mind. Either way, he's shown no sign of stopping and that's when he did it.

North shouted stop once more before pulling his trigger. That one shot to the back of his head was all it took as he went limp and they were rolling him off Cody calling for the paramedics to get in there.

The you boy had looked so frightened and small. Holding his hand all he kept mumbling was christian.

David Osborne, Cody's abductor, didn't make it. Now Detectives North and Arkin were both looking around his home, they were searching something. The why. They wanted to have something to tell to the Martins, not just '_Oh, well his abductors dead. Isn't that enough?'_

"I think I know what he was thinking…or what he wasn't thinking for that matter." North shouted over to Arkin, he was sorting through his medicine cabinet. There looked to be about eleven months of untaken anti psychotic medication. It didn't really explain anything at the moment. She placed a bottle in a plastic bag hoping to look something up on the computer.

They continued searching, finding nothing. He had had a video camera hooked up in the room, but it was never recording, only hooked up to the TV to watch.

The were sever photos of him with another man scattered around the house. Arkin also took one of them, planning on trying to contact this person.

There wasn't really anything else useful around the house. It hadn't been taken care of in a long time, old newspapers piled in corners, books on the ground, trash thrown anywhere. Long expired food in the fridge and cabinets.

Placing police tape on the entrance, they left.

------

Kurt was sitting beside his unconscious son, gently stroking his thumb over the top of his hand where the IV was.

He had got on a plane as soon as Carey had called and told him they'd found Cody. He'd arrived late last night and had been at the hospital beside his ex-wife and sons ever since.

The doctor was right, they were all taken aback at Cody's appearance, they took in all the cuts and bruises and instantly noticed his hair, Carey's eyes had watered knowing how much pride both boys took in their hair.

Cody had woken up only briefly, he was still reeling from the drugs and just kept repeating the name Christian.

They told the doctors and they were then told that that was what he was saying when he was brought in. Carey and Kurt were concerned, but the doctors assured them that Cody would have a psych evaluation to check his mental stability.

Kurt and Carey both sat on opposite sides of Cody, Zack had volunteered to call the Tipton and fill them in. Both could tell he was nervous being around Cody, so they both agreed to let him go.

------

"Zack ? Can you here me now?" Mr. Mosbey spoke calmly into the phone despite the butterflies in his stomach. "I have you on speaker, is that okay?"

"Uh yeah." Everyone all crowded around the phone Mr. Mosbey had transferred to the break room, allowing Maddie and Esteban to come and notifying London.

They all said their hello's to Zack and waited anxiously for him to say what they were waiting for him to say.

"Well, um Cody's doing fine." They let a collective release of breath over the phone. "He made it through surgery fine, they stitched him up and gave him some blood, and umm…he broke a rib and three are bruised. And yeah."

He finished sounding oddly calm. Everyone looking at each other with puzzled looks on there faces. This time Maddie spoke into the phone.

"Zack, is everything okay?"

"Yes, he's sleeping right now. Well, he woke up once, but that was it. Well, I just wanted to fill you in, ok. Bye." They heard the phone hang up.

"Well, that was useless." London said sounded annoyed, "That didn't tell us anything. I guess I'll just have to go down there."

She turned to leave, Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"London, I know. I know, really. I would love to go down there with you, but Zack just sounded so distracted. I think…Cody has his family down there, and that's all he needs right now. Let them be there for him right now. Zack will call us when he wants us. At least Cody is okay." London looked down at her designer shoes dejectedly hating that Maddie was probably right.

Mr. Mosbey was straightening his perfect tie with a glum look on his face, "Okay, back to work." He said walking out of the room before everyone else. Estaban followed soon after staring at his feet.

London still looked upset, and Maddie felt compelled to console her though feeling slightly irate when she herself wanted someone to console her.

"London, it's going to be okay. Cody's safe and of course things are going to be different, but we just need to let them all have there space. But they know that we're there for them. They know it." She said, turning to leave.

London nodded and followed her.

------

Detective North and Arkin were both outside Cody's hospital room with Carey and Kurt, Zack stayed inside with Cody no longer wanting to be a part of everything they had to say about his brother, something's were better left unsaid in his mind.

"David Osborne died two days ago from a gunshot wound, he was your sons abductor." Kurt was holding Carey as she was wringing her hands nervously. "We found months of untaken anti psychotic medication in his home. Davis Osborne had been suffering from a psychotic breakdown, that we believe due to him not taking his medication resulted in a relapse." She held up a photo of a young man with blonde hair, both Carey and Kurt looked at the detectives quizzically. "This is Christian O'Connor, he was his" she cleared her throat not knowing the correct wording, "life partner. He died twelve years ago from cancer. We believe that he was at the park and he saw Cody, the blonde hair, similar height and features must have confused him for Christian and due to his mental state, Cody was unfortunately a victim of mistaken identity."

Carey was wiping at her eyes when Kurt spoke up, "He's gone right? He's dead?"

Both detectives nodded

"Thank you." Carey almost whispered as Kurt was leading them both into Cody's room.

------

He was released from the hospital after two and a half months, that half month spent in recovery, the other two spent in therapy, regular and physical. With mandated therapy still occurring.

He had spent another two months at home, keeping to himself and making up missed school work. Mostly staying in his room, not talking about anything. Carey assured everyone and herself that he needed space and everything would be fine. He was rail thin, not having much of an appetite, but the doctors said that as long as he ate, which he did, that was the best she could hope for.

It wasn't until March did she suggest the idea of him going back to school. He was hesitant at first but both she and Zack thought it would do him good, get him to open up.

They were half right; Cody ended up having a quiet breakdown, locking himself in one of the boys bathrooms. It took a ten minute freak out for Zack before someone found him and he went it there trying to coax his brother out.

"Cody? It's Zack, are you okay."

"Zack, I don't think I can do it." Zack could hear his brothers quickened breathing, if he didn't get him to calm down he'd hyperventilate.

"Can't do what Cody? Calm down it's okay, it's only me." Zack held his hands up defensively kneeling down towards his brother.

'This, school. I can't." Zack looked at him questioningly. "Everyone tells me there so sorry, but they all want to know what happened. I know they do. I can feel there stares." Cody unconsciously ran a hand through his nonexistent hair, having only enough to cut into military style.

"I mean, I know no one knows. They didn't release that part, but I can hear them all whispering. I don't want to be here there are too many people. Zack I want to go." Cody was trying so hard not to cry.

Zack knew what he was talking about, it was what they never talked about. No one ever brought it up, he assumed he talked about it at therapy, and never brought it home with him. He was glad too, and that made him feel so ashamed, but he didn't want to talk about it. He just nodded and helped Cody up and led him out of there.

------

Zack was furious.

Cody, being unable to readapt was now standing in the airport terminal getting ready to live with his dad. His therapist suggested it and Carey reluctantly agreed. Cody needed a fresh start. Kurt agreed and took a steady job offer in LA so Cody would have a solid place to live. Zack had at first protested, saying he just needed more time, but they all knew he wasn't doing himself any good staying here.

Cody tried to talk to his brother, tried to tell him he was suffocating here. He couldn't walk outside of the Tipton without having a panic attack, he needed his brother to know how he felt, but Zack just would, couldn't listen. And he understood, he just wanted Zack to stop and listen long enough for him to tell him that.

So Zack sat there, in the uncomfortable chairs furious with everything, everyone, but mainly himself. He hated himself for not being able to be there for Cody, he didn't want to think of what Cody thought of him. He just couldn't deal with it, and he knew that made him a bad brother, but every time he thought about what had been done to his brother he got sick and confused inside and he didn't want to deal with it.

Being unable to say anything to his brother all he could door was sit in the terminal, removed from everyone and stare at him mom fussing over Cody. He just sat there staring at his clock, it was 8:26 and he was supposed to go through security in four minutes so he'd be on time for his 10 o'clock flight. And all he could do was stare as the frustration built up inside of him. He punched at an adjacent chair. Then looked back up surprised to see his brother sitting in a chair beside him.

"Zack?" Cody sat down on the bed with his brother.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Zack mentally kicked himself.

"Are we ever on time for anything?" They both smiled. "Besides, I just wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Oh, well…I uh."

"Zack, it's ok." Cody placed a reassuring hand on his brothers. "I understand, you don't want to talk about it, can't talk about it whatever. I do go to a therapist you know?" He smiled, showing the most sign of life in months. "I just wanted you to know that it's okay you don't want to talk about it, I barely want to talk about it." Both brothers smiled. "I love you."

"I do too…" Zack finally spoke, "And as much as I hate that your leaving I understand. I do. And I just want you to be happy okay? And be safe and call me when you get there and…"

"You sound like mom. But we're okay, right? I couldn't leave without knowing we're okay. And knowing you I knew I had to step up."

Cody was pulled into a headlock, "Yeah, we're good. I love you, bro. Don't forget that out there okay." He said releasing him. Cody stood up, brushing off his disheveled appearance. They both walked towards their mom to help Cody with his bags.

Cody turned to both of them, Carey full of tears Zack rubbing her back, assuring her he'd be fine. Cody would be fine.


End file.
